Monarch: Autumn's Butterfly Effect
by InspiredGrl2008
Summary: *This story is an extended ending to California Dreaming by brittyaustin89, please read her fanfiction first. Otherwise this might not make sense.
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own the rights to Stranger Things

*I do not own the rights to any characters from Stranger Things

*I am not the creator of the character Autumn

*I do not own the rights to ANY music used or mentioned in this fan fiction

*This story is an extended ending to California Dreaming by brittyaustin89, please read her fanfiction first. Otherwise this might not make sense.

***Some chapters in this story will contain violence and adult situations**

Monarch: Autumn's Butterfly Effect

Chapter 1: Renegade

July 4th

Billy stood in Starcourt Mall sweaty, tired, and beaten down. His mind was completely corrupted by the Mind Flayer, but with his last ounces of energy he knew what he had to do. He was going to face down this demon, and save the ones he loved most. He would never admit to himself that he was scared out of his fucking mind, but he was. He told himself that his fear didn't matter. All that mattered was doing the right thing. He stood there and watched as the Mind Flayer screeched and bared its thousands of sharp gnashing teeth. The Mind Flayer lunged one of its many nasty tentacles at him. Billy held tightly to it, as the nasty teeth of this single tentacle fought against him. Billy let out a blood curdling scream. His adrenaline was coursing through his veins like NOS through a sports car. His heart felt as though it would beat straight through his chest.

No help would come for Billy. His stepsister and her friends could do nothing but watch as six more tentacles attached themselves to Billy's torse and began to literally suck the life out of him. Another scream escaped from Billy's lips, as blood ran out of his mouth like water rushing from a stream.

Joyce wouldn't say it out loud, but she had feelings for Hopper. She didn't want things to end like this, but she had to put a stop to the hellish madness that lay before her. She had to close the gate. She gave Hopper one last look, but there was no hesitation within her. She didn't have time for sadness. She turned the switches that lay adjacent from each other on separate control panels. An explosion and a burst of white light started closing the gate to the upside down.

Max and her friends watched as one last tentacle starts to snake its way closer to Billy. But before it can finish him off the Mind Flayer drops him. This beast from beyond starts to shake and combust right before their eyes. Someone has finally turned the tides. They watch in shock and awe as the Mind Flayer is defeated. As soon as it's gone, Max and her friends quickly rush to Billy's side. His wife beater is torn to pieces. They can see his skin hanging off his body like strips of rags blowing from a clothesline. His muscles look like ground meat where the tentacles attached themselves to him. Billy is desperately gasping for air as he chokes on his own blood. "Help me! El, Mike, please!" Max screams to her friends. Billy is still alive for now, but Max knows he doesn't have much time. "We have to put pressure on the wounds. We need to stop the bleeding! Mike give me your shirt, El go find a towel or something." Max tries her best to think straight as she barks commands at her friends. Against his personal pride and embarrassment, Mike pulls his shirt off and quickly hands it to Max. She bites down on his shirt with her teeth and using her hands ripped it in two. She wraps it around Billy's torso and pushes down hard. Billy lets out a loud gurgle and groan. "I'm sorry Billy!" Max cries to him. She knows she is causing him even more pain. "Here! I found some dish rags!" El says, as she comes running back to Max's side. "What do you need me to do?" El asks Max frantically. "I...I don't know, just put pressure on him!" Max yells. El looks over Billy's near lifeless body, he looked like road kill. El's hands were shaking. There was blood everywhere. It was pooling all around him. "Where?" El whispered under her breath. "Where do I put pressure?" After a few seconds of shock, El leans down and pushes into the left side of Billy with one of the rags.

Mike stood over the girls not knowing what more to do. Then from the corner of his eye he saw flashing lights. Mike squinted through the wreckage of the mall, and saw what he thought were police lights. "It's help…I think it's help!" Mike yelled as he ran off into the rubble. "Mike no, wait!" El called after him. "Where is he going!" Max screamed, looking over her shoulder in his direction.

Mike ran through the crushed remains of the mall until he jumped through a shattered plate glass window. Sure enough, there were police cars swarming the mall parking lot, followed by ambulances, and helicopters circling over head. "HERE! Over here!" Mike yelled, as he flagged down a police officer. The cop came running to Mike, and radio-ing for his back up. "Please we need help inside!" Mike screamed as the officer came closer. Within minutes there were paramedics and police in the mall wheeling Billy away on a stretcher. Max refused to leave her brother's side. He was such an asshole to her, but right now all she wanted was for him to live. She couldn't bear the thought of her life without this shit head. As she jumped into the ambulance and sat back letting the paramedics do their work, something crept into her mind. "Oh fuck...what am I going to tell Autumn?"

June 28th

Autumn couldn't believe Billy's behavior. His personality had always been a questionable one, but he truly scared her. Autumn's flight from Indiana to San Diego wasn't a particularly long one, but the entire trip she kept replaying the mornings events. She could taste the dish rag in her mouth, and feel the phone cord wrapped around her. Tears filled Autumn's eyes as she stared out the plane window. What had happened to her boyfriend, what had happened to the man who just a few days ago had pledged his unending love for her? Autumn quietly cried, to herself the 4 hours it took to fly home. She would stare out the window and fiddle with the promise ring she had hanging from the chain on her neck. So many thoughts filled her head. She felt helpless and hopeless. All the time and energy she put into loving Billy, all the fights, all the secrets she kept, for what? He had really lost it, but something about his behavior wouldn't sit right with her. It was Max's phone call that really shook Autumn. Maybe there was more going on than Billy just being an ass? Yes, Autumn was sure there was more going on, but she had a hard time trying to justify his behavior.

Autumn had been home in San Diego for a few days. The city was buzzing with the excitement of bbqs and parties. It was the 4th of July. Everywhere you looked people were getting ready to celebrate our country's independence. Buying up beers, brauts, and fireworks. Autumn on the other hand was buzzing in a different way. She was buzzing around her new apartment. There were boxes everywhere, her clothes were strewn about the floor and furniture, dishes cluttered the counters in her kitchen. It was chaos, but it was exactly where Autumn wanted to be in her life. Except….always except. She missed Billy so bad it hurt, but she tried every day since leaving Indiana to push those hurt feelings aside.

*Brrrrrring Brrrrring* The sound of Autumn's phone ringing was barely heard over her stereo blasting "Take on Me". Autumn found it very therapeutic to dance around in her underwear, while unpacking. It helped keep her mind off of Billy. *Brrring Brrrring* Autumn finally heard her phone. "Hello?" Autumn answered breathlessly from all the dancing. "Hey, girl! It's Stephy!" Stephanie was Autumn's new friend she had made during her move. Stephy lived on the 3rd floor of the apartment building. When Autumn was moving in over the last few days, Stephanie was the first person to talk to her. They had similar personalities and similar life struggles, being that Stephy was black. She had a white step-dad and mixed siblings. So, she too was used to getting stared at by strangers and questioned by peers. When Autumn was moving in, she had a good laugh with Stephy about how she managed to get furniture up to the third floor. Autumn purposely picked the first floor, because she would be moving without Billy. Stephy picked the third floor, because she had a bunch of sexy guy friends to help her. Stephy offered her male friends services to Autumn if she needed them in "any way." Autumn caught on to her innuendo, and had the first laugh she had since first leaving Indiana. That was a few days ago. Since that day, Autumn has had a glass of wine with Stephy every night. The two just clicked.

"Hi, Stephy! How are you babe?" Autumn, answered. "I'm amazing! I wanted to invite you to the beach tonight. My friend Dev, is having a crazy beach bash and it's going to be off the charts. Beers, boobs, and hot boys! Do you want to join?" Stephy hoped Autumn would say, "yes". She wanted to know more about her new friend. "Of course I'll come! That sounds like fun, and I need some fun!" Autumn knew just the bikini she would wear, too. The leopard print one that Billy always loved. If he was going to be crazy then that was on him, but deep down Autumn felt a twinge of excitement to possibly meet a new guy. Maybe it was time to just let loose and stop being sad. Baby steps.

Stephy came knocking on Autumn's door at 8 o'clock that night. She had a 24 pack of Bud Light under her arm, and a sparkle in her eyes. She was ready to show Autumn a good time. "Oh! Hot mama! You are going to turn heads tonight!" Stephanie said, as she admired Autumn's beautiful figure in her leopard bikini, and daisy dukes. Autumn couldn't help but blush. She knew exactly how she looked, and she was indeed ready to turn heads. "You're looking like a hot piece of ass yourself too Steph!" Autumn eyed her friend up and down. She was a foot taller than Autumn, and had the petite frame of a girl you might see in a Jane Fonda exercise tape. She wore an adorable neon orange swimsuit, with a low back, and high front. Hell, she looked like she was ready to do aerobics right then and there.

Stephanie struck a pose and batted her eyes, "Thank you love!" She said, as she pulled Autumn from her apartment. The two of them partied on the beach all night long. They drank, danced, and watched the fireworks go off over the water. Autumn completely forgot about Billy. She forgot all the problems she left behind in Hawkings. She met guys, flirted, and maybe even grind her full waist on some laps. She was having the time of her life. Little did she know, the surprise that waited for her once she got home.

"Hi! You've reached the voicemail of Autumn! I'm not here right now so please leave a message." "Oh my god damn, Autumn! It's Max. It took me forever to track down your phone number! Please please call me back! It's Billy! Something happened!"


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own the rights to Stranger Things

*I do not own the rights to any characters from Stranger Things

*I am not the creator of the character Autumn

*I do not own the rights to ANY music used or mentioned in this fan fiction

*This story is an extended ending to California Dreaming by brittyaustin89, please read her fanfiction first. Otherwise this might not make sense.

Monarch: Autumn's Butterfly Effect

Chapter 2: Wanted Dead or Alive

Autumn and Stephanie were dragged into Autumn's apartment barely alive around 4am. They were drunk out of their minds, and maybe a little high. Autumn hadn't intended to be high, but she ate a brownie that took her to the moon. How they actually got home was a miracle, but Dev was always the gentleman. He couldn't leave his chick friend on the beach to be pillaged. So he drove Stephy's car home and one at a time dropped the girls on Autumn's mattress.

The two of them didn't drag their asses out of bed until 1pm that next afternoon. Autumn rolled to her left side, and squinted her eyes at the clock on the floor. She groaned in pain, as her body ached from the previous night's events. Slowly she sat up, then ever so suddenly jumped up as her stomach lurched with the movement. She had to puke.

Coughing and gagging on beer and weed brownie bits as the greenish sludge filled the toilet bowl. Stephy was startled awake when Autumn had jumped up. Then she heard all the commotion. "Autumn, you okay in there?" Stephy asked. She too was feeling the effects of the partying. Her throat was raw as fuck, and her eyes burned. "I'll be better in a few hours!" Autumn replied. She flushed the toilet and began to turn on the shower. Autumn hated feeling this way, all grimy and stinky. As she went back to the bedroom, Stephy was just slowly beginning to get up and compose herself. "Oh my god girl, I never thought I could ever party that hard. That was the absolute most fun I've had in weeks." Autumn flopped back down on her bed. "Well, I'm glad I could show you a good time. I know we haven't known each other for long at all. Like a week or so tops? But, I'm glad you came out to party with me. I hope this can be the start of a fun friendship." Stephy smiled down at Autumn. "Well for what it's worth, I really do appreciate all you've done to help me get settled into this place. It's not easy making friends. I think I've almost forgotten how. Life gets so much harder the older you get. I'm very thankful for your genuine spirit." Autumn was holding back tears. It was scary being alone in the real world. Having a new apartment, trying to find a new job, and adjusting to life without Billy. It was a lot to deal with in a short amount of time.

Stephy walked over and laid down beside Autumn. She could see in her face that Autumn was getting emotional. "Aww honey, don't get mushy on me. I got you now. Besides, we probably did something last night that we'll hear about and regret later. So technically, we could stop being friends, but then I'd have to kill you. You might have seen too much already." Stephy gave Autumn a soft hug, before getting up to leave the apartment.

"Hey Autumn, your voicemail is flashing!" Stephanie yelled as she was walking through the living room. "Hit the button for me will ya?" Autumn yelled back.

*Oh my god damn, Autumn! It's Max. It took me forever to track down your phone number! Please please call me back! It's Billy! Something happened!*

Autumn heard Max's voice, and came running to the living room. "PLAY IT BACK! PLAY IT BACK!" Autumn screamed.

July 4th-Hawkings, Indiana

The sirens on the ambulance were profoundly deafening to the residents of Hawkings, as they blared through town in the middle of the night. The noise woke several people from their peaceful slumber, but on board the ambulance, Max heard nothing. The paramedics moved around as quick as they could in such a small space, they were shouting commands at each other, and shouting at Billy to stay with them. It was loud, but Max was in a complete daze as she watched blood and medical supplies flung all over the place. Her ears were ringing, her pulse racing, she was in complete shock.

"I NEED MORE GAUZE! I'VE GOT TO PACK THIS WOUND!" "KEEP PRESSURE THERE! KEEP PRESSURE!" "COME ON BILLY, STAY WITH US!" "I DON'T HAVE A PULSE!" "START COMPRESSIONS! I'M GOING TO SHOCK HIM!" "CHARGE TO 200!" "CLEAR!" "NOTHING!" "HIT HIM AGAIN!" "CHARGE TO 300!" "CLEAR!" "OK WE GOT A RHYTHM BACK!"

"Miss? Miss? You have to clear the ambulance." The driver of the ambulance had startled Max out of her dazed state. She didn't even realize they had reached the hospital already. "Would you like to come with me, I can escort you to the waiting room?" Max stood up on shaky knees, and nearly fell back to her seat. The driver helped her to exit the back of the ambulance and slowly walked her to a chair in the hospital. Her legs felt like jello, and she needed more help than she thought to simply walk inside. The paramedic gently sat her down, and then called a nurse to her side. Max saw from the corner of her eye, Billy was being wheeled down the end of a hallway, doctors and nurses running on all sides of his gurney. They rounded a corner, and were out of sight. "What's your name sweetie?" A nurse had come with a clipboard and sat down in the chair next to Max. "I'm….Mmm….Mmm…." Max, couldn't get the words out. She leaned her head into her hands, and started sobbing. The nurse gently patted Max on the back. The two of them sat for 10 minutes, as Max's emotions finally caught up with her. When Max was finally able to speak, her voice was low and her words stammered together. "I'm Mmm Maxine Mayfield. Mmmy bbbrother Billy Hargrove. He's…..he's my bbrother." "Ok, that's good honey. Just take your take." The nurse replied, still patting Max on her back. "Can you tell me how old your brother is, and if he has any medical conditions we should know about?" "Bbbily is eight...eight..eighteen. He drinks like a fish and smokes a lot, bbbut he's he's like regular. Normal." "That's good sweetie, now can you tell me about your parents? Do you know how to get in contact with them?" "Mmmy mmmom is Sss..ss..Susan and my da...her husband is Neil. My phone number is...is…. 518-360-5922." The nurse promptly stood up, and squeezed Max's shoulder. "Great, we are going to go ahead and get ahold of your parents Max. You just sit tight. If you need me I'll be right here at the nurses station." The nurse gestured with her clipboard to the circular information desk a few feet away. "I'm nurse, Frances. You come right here and get me for anything." Maxine was just now really looking at the nurse who had been talking to her. She was an older woman, mid-50's probably, short and pear shaped, curly brown hard with streaks of gray. She looked like she could be someone's grandmother...heck she probably _is_ someone's grandmother.

"WE LOST HIS PULSE, HE'S FLAT LINING AGAIN!" "SHIT! PUSH ANOTHER 10 of EPI, AND HANG ANOTHER BAG OF O-NEG! HE'S FUCKING LOSING BLOOD ALL OVER THE DAMN PLACE!" "I'M GOING TO SHOCK HIM! CHARGE TO 300! EVERYBODY CLEAR!" Billy's chest jumped underneath the force of the paddles. "NOTHING DOCTOR! "FUCK! CHARGE TO 350! CLEAR!" Billy's chest jumped again...there was a moment of silence then finally… "OK WE HAVE A RHYTHM AGAIN!" "THIS KID IS IN FUCKING PIECES! I NEED MORE SUCTION OVER HERE, I CAN'T SEE THE DAMN ARTERY!"

The doctors at Hawkins Memorial Hospital were working the hardest they had ever worked. Things like this had never happened in this peaceful town of theirs, and even though they were all board certified doctors, they were in over their heads. None of them had ever seen a surgery more complicated than a ruptured appendix. At least if it was something more complicated than that, they had time to plan an actual surgery. Billy's body was the stuff of war. Hawkins doctors were not prepared for this in any fashion.

Suddenly, a loud slam broke the concentration of the doctors and nurses working over Billy. Five men in military uniforms, and 3 men in black suits with white ties came crashing into the room. "HEY WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT?" The doctor asked, as he was forcefully shoved away from Billy by one of the uniformed personnel. One of the men in the suit answered, "I'm Special Agent Clark Kent, we are taking over now."

The doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing, this jackass had the audacity to make jokes at a time like this. "ARE YOU SHITTING ME? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, REALLY?"

The snarky suit and tie answered again, "That information is classified, my men will take it from here." The 5 soldiers wheeled Billy out of the room, and down the hall to the elevators. All the doctors and nurses left in the room, followed them out into the hall. To their shock, they found a larger military presence. At Least 10 more _armed _uniformed dick heads lined the hall and followed behind Billy's body, like a protection detail.

One of the soldier's radio started crackling. "Roger roger, we have the package. ETA 4 minutes." Down stairs in the waiting room, there was a large commotion, as the hospital was swarming with military forces. Just outside the emergency entrance doors, on the front lawn was a medevac blackhawk, and 6 humvees. Billy hadn't been at the hospital more than 30 minutes, before the government had come to track him down. Max knew immediately what was going on when the US military showed up. She was getting shoved around left and right as doctors, nurses, patients, and bystanders all came out of the wood works to see what was happening. And, sure enough, as the elevator doors opened to the first floor, Billy was being wheeled around the corner back towards the entrance. Military forces started barking orders at everyone and anyone in their way. "STAND BACK! STEP ASIDE! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Max could barely see her brother coming down the hall towards her as more uniforms pushed people out of the way. She had to stand up in her chair to see him as he rolled by. "WAIT! NO STOP! THAT'S MY BROTHER!" Max screamed out over all the commotion, as Billy was wheeled past. Max quickly jumped off her seat and dove into the crowd. She stumbled into the back of a doctor and fell to the ground. She felt the cold tiles press against the warmth of her cheek. She wanted to start crying again, her body was so weak, especially now that her adrenaline had slowed. With what little strength she had, she pushed herself up and fought hard through the crowd to get to Billy. "STOP! YOU HAVE TO STOP! PLEASE! THAT'S MY BROTHER!" Max bull dozed her way to the front of the hospital and made it past 3 men in uniform before someone snatched her by her arm. "Hold it there little lady. Where do you think you're going?" Max turned to see the man who had grabbed her and tried to jerk away from his grasp. "FUCKING LET GO OF ME YOU DICK! THAT'S MY BROTHER! WHERE ARE THEY TAKING HIM?" The soldier had a tight squeeze on Max's arm. He smirked down at her with utter disdain. "Don't worry little miss. Someone will talk with you soon enough."

"OK MEN! ROLL OUT" The soldier heard the order of his commanding officer, and let go of Max's arm. Just as fast as they had appeared, the military was gone. Leaving Max behind with a world full of questions. Nurse Frances quickly found Max after all the chaos had died down, and made sure she was alright. She brought her back to her seat, and waited with her until Susan and Neil arrived 10 minutes later.

Neil stormed into the hospital like a bat outta hell. Susan immediately had eyes on Max and ran to her side. "Oh sweetie, are you alright!" Susan asked her daughter as she pressed her head into her chest. "Mom!" Max started crying again. Nurse Frances stood up to greet the parents, but couldn't get a word in when Neil started in on her. "Hello. I'm Fran.." "WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON!" Neil screamed in Frances's face. "WHAT THE HELL DID HE GET HIMSELF INTO NOW?" Neil was beat red, fist clenched, ready to fight anyone. "Sir, please. We aren't sure exactly what happened. He was here, and our doctors were trying to stabilize him, but they…." Neil started to scream again, interrupting Frances. "WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN, WAS HERE?" "NEIL PLEASE!" Susan shouted back at him. Frances began again, trying to de-escalate the situation. "The army, military men came and they just took him. I don't know where they went, sir." "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! WHERE THE HELL IS MY BOY?"

At this point everyone in the waiting room was staring. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Max was just starting to peek up from her mother's chest when a suit and tie appeared out of nowhere. He came up behind them, and put his hand on Susan's shoulder, startling her. Neil looked over at the man, and was about to start in on him, but before he could say anything the suit and tie spoke, "Sir, and ma'am come with me please." Another, suit and tie moved in quickly behind Neil. The unknown man placed a firm hand on Neil's shoulder and pressed the cold end of a semi automatic handgun deep into the back of Neil's shirt. Susan, Neil, and Max were quickly and quietly escorted out of the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

*I do not own the rights to Stranger Things

*I do not own the rights to any characters from Stranger Things

*I am not the creator of the character Autumn

*I do not own the rights to ANY music used or mentioned in this fan fiction

*This story is an extended ending to California Dreaming by brittyaustin89, please read her fanfiction first. Otherwise this might not make sense.

Monarch: Autumn's Butterfly Effect

Chapter 3: This Woman's Work

Neil, Susan, and Max were put into the back of a black Lincoln town car. They were driven far out of town to a small air strip, that they had never seen before. Another black hawk awaited them. They were aggressively pulled from the car, and shuffled into the helicopter. They flew in silence with the two creepy suits and ties, along with the chopper pilot, for what felt like an eternity.

When they finally landed, they were shoved into a humvee, drove for several miles, and eventually stopped outside an abandoned warehouse. One of the suits opened the humvee door, "Out...All of you." The three of them quickly unbuckled and started following the suit into the warehouse. "Mr. and Mrs. Hargrove, I need you to listen and listen good. Your son fell victim to a failed government experiment. How he got involved in what happened, is unclear at the moment. We are trying to get to the bottom of that, but it was necessary for us to extract him from your civilian hospital in Hawkins. Everything that I'm telling you and everything that went on is classified information. You'll know what we want you to know, and nothing more. You will be under strict military orders to remain silent about all that you see and hear. Any information that you attempt to leak will automatically cause you to forfeit your life." Neil stopped the man in his tracks right as they were about to enter the warehouse door. He stepped right in front of him, and blocked the way. "Now wait just a second pal! Back up! What the hell are you talking about? Government experiments, military orders, forfeit our lives? I'm not understanding any of this." The suit reached around Neil and jerked the door open, knocking Neil in his side. This immediately enraged him. "YOU CAN'T JUST FUCKING TREAT PEOPLE LIKE…" Before Neil could finish, the man had pulled a gun on him….again. The suit was ever so stoic when he spoke, it terrified Neil, which was hard to do. "Sir...we're the fucking governement. We can do whatever the **fuck **we want to do. So I suggest you shut the fuck up, and follow me inside." The suit holstered his gun, and began to lead the way into the building.

Neil, Susan, and Max were dog tired. It was almost 3 am. They couldn't do anything else except follow orders now. As they entered the warehouse, they were in complete awe. It was nothing like how they would have pictured. The bottom floor was all offices, the second floor was rooms that looked like sleeping quarters, the third floor was medical. They were brought into a cold poorly lit room on the medical floor and told to sit tight. On the way up to their room, Max spotted several phones and remembered her cousin, Autumn. Max had to get ahold of her, but she couldn't remember the number to her new place. "How do I get out of here?" She thought to herself, as they sat in that room. "Mom, I need to use the bathroom." Susan squeezed her daughter's hand, and the two of them rose from their seats. They walked over and Susan knocked on the door. There was an armed guard just outside. He cracked the door, and peered in at Susan. "Yea?" he said, with a sneer. "Sir, my daughter needs to use the restroom." The soldier eyeballed Max, before letting out a long sigh. "OK, only her." He gestured with a side nod for Max to come out of the room. "So where to?" Max asked. The soldier pointed with his entire hand. "Down the hall, take a right, then they will be the first door on your left. You have 10 minutes before I send someone to find you. And if I have to send someone to find you, your night is gonna get a whole lot worse." Max rolled her eyes, and smacked her lips, as teenage girls do so well. "Okay!" she said, with an attitude. Once Max was out of sight she started peeking in doors. Surprisingly, there were not a lot of people around. She easily found an empty room with a phone. She started dialing numbers as quickly as she could. First to all of Billy's old party friends. She got 3 voicemails and 1 "who the hell is this?" Then she tried Autumn's mom….another voicemail. The only other person that came to mind was Steve Harrington. Surely, he had to have made it home by now. Luckily, Steve picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" he answered, sounding confused. "Oh! Steve thank God you picked up! It's Max!" "Max? Where the hell have you been? Your friends were looking for you?" "Never, mind about that now. Listen, I need to get in touch with Autumn. I know she stayed with you for a while. Did she happen to give you her phone number before she left? I know she gave it to me, but I'm not home now and I can't remember it off the top of my head."

Max heard some rustling on the other end of the phone, like papers being shuffled around. There was a few seconds of silence before Steve answered. "Ok, yea I got her number right here. It's 228-758-3695." Max breathed a heavy sigh of relief into the phone. "Thanks, Steve! I owe you big time!"

Max quickly hung up the phone and dialed her cousin. She listened as the phone rang and rang. "Come on, come on, pick up, pick up." "HI! You've reached Autumn's voicemail. Leave me a message!" "Oh my god damn, Autumn! It's Max. It took me forever to track down your phone number! Please please call me back! It's Billy! Something happened!"

Max hightailed it back to the room with 2 minutes to spare. The guard gave her a firm look and tapped his watch before letting her back in. Neil was starting to get antsy waiting around for answers. He kept pacing the room. Susan and Max had eventually huddled together in their chairs, and fell asleep leaned into one another. Neil's anger was building, the longer they were left in the room. It was pushing 4:30 am, when he had finally taken all the waiting he could stand. He walked over raising a fist to slam on the door, when it suddenly swung open on him. A new suit walked in, this one looking more official than the last, with his ID clipped to his jacket pocket. "Sir, please take a seat. I have some information to give you about your son." "Well it's about damn time!" Neil hollered. The suit shut the door behind himself, and took a seat as Neil gently woke Susan and Max. "Mr. and Mrs. Hargrove, I'm special agent Stevenson. Your son Billy has been placed in a medically induced coma. He suffered severe trauma to his torso, head, and extremities. There was an escaped government beast that wreaked havoc on the town of Hawkins. Somehow it took over his mind and body. It used him like a puppet to kill people. We don't know why it chose him, but it did, and sadly the outlook for you son is quite grim. If he wakes up it's likely he'll have to go through months of physical therapy, and he'll probably endure severe PTSD. Everything I'm telling you is highly classified information. You are not to tell anyone about what you've seen or heard here. We know this is difficult to digest, but if you tell anyone about what happened today you will be brought to justice by the US government." Stevenson folded his hands on the table and leaned back in his chair. The room fell silent. Susan, Neil, and Max couldn't believe what they just heard. A single tear started to roll down Neil's cheek. For the first time ever, Max could see that Neil actually cared for Billy. She felt overwhelmed with grief and emotions, she couldn't help herself….the words just jumped out of her mouth…"I called Autumn!" "You what?" Neil exclaimed. Agent Stevenson shifted in his seat. "Young lady, have you any idea what you've done? Who is Autumn?" At first Max wasn't sure what Neil would do to her, so she shut up, but Agent Stevenson asked again. "Who is Autumn." This time he asked in a more stern, almost threatening tone of voice. "She's my cousin, ok! She's Billy's girlfriend. She loves Billy and she has a right to know what happened!" Agent Stevenson cocked his head to the side, and gave Max a confusing look. "Little girl...you mean to tell me that your cousin is dating your brother?" Max huffed loudly. "No genius! I thought you people knew everything. Billy is my step brother." Stevenson got up from his chair, and put his hands on his hips. "My superiors are _not _going to like this." Stevenson slammed the door on his way out, but not before whispering something to the soldier guarding the door. The next thing they knew, they were being taken to the second floor. They were each given a cot to sleep on with pillows and blankets.

Autumn heard Max's voice, and came running to the living room. "PLAY IT BACK! PLAY IT BACK!" Autumn screamed. "What's the matter?" Stephy asked, her now frantic friend. "That's my cousin. Max is my cousin, Billy is my….he was my boyfriend." Autumn listened to the message again, and shook her head. "IDIOT, MAX! How am I supposed to call you back and you didn't leave your damn number?" "Autumn, just relax girl. Dial star 69. It'll automatically call back the last number." Stephy replied. "OH yes yes, thank you!" Autumn picked up her phone and dialed. It didn't even have time to fully ring before an unknown male answered. "Miss. Whitman I presume?" Autumn was taken aback. She didn't expect the person to know her name. "Yes..this is she." "Your cousin Maxine Mayfield contacted you concerning Billy Hargrove. Pack your bags and be ready to leave your apartment in an hour and a half. My men will be driving you to an undisclosed location. From there you will be choppered back to Indiana where you will be briefed on the situation. Tell no one what you're doing or where you're going. You may also want to pack quite a bit, you may be staying in Indiana a while. Do I make myself clear?" Autumn's mind was racing. She had so many questions she didn't know where to start. "Well...wait a minute. I just got an apartment I have rent to pay? How long will I be gone?" "Don't worry about that Miss. Whitman. The US government will take care of your affairs in San Diego while you're gone." The man on the phone hung up on Autumn before she could ask anymore questions. "Girl are you alright? Like, what was that about?" Stephanie had overheard pieces of the conversation, and was extremely concerned. "I….I can't say. Just...can you keep an eye on the apartment and check my mail while I'm gone. I'll leave you the box key. I just...I have to go back to Indiana. I know we haven't talked a lot about my past, but just trust me when I say I want to tell you. I don't know what's going to happen." Stephanie just shook her head, and hugged her friend. "I trust you. Just be safe please. That all sounded kinda scary and really serious." The two girls held each other for a few moments longer before parting ways. After Autumn gave Stephy the mailbox key, and said their last goodbyes, she started furiously

packing her bags. Autumn still had a million questions, which made it hard to think straight. Could she trust this mystery man from the phone? She wasn't sure what she was going to do for food or money. She wondered where she was going, and what Billy had gotten into that involved the government. It had to be serious. Maybe he was in jail? Maybe he was hurt or..dead? "No, not that. Anything, but that." She thought to herself.

Exactly an hour and a half later there was a pounding on her door. Two men in beige khakis, navy blue quarter sleeve dress shirts, and dark sunglasses escorted her to a black Chevy Impala. All together, Autumn's entire trip took about 5 hours. The only time anyone talked was when the men asked Autumn if she was hungry or needed a bathroom break. Autumn was too terrified to say or ask anything until she got to her destination.

It was dark by the time the two men and Autumn were pulling up to the warehouse. Near 8 o'clock in the evening. The car parked, Autumn grabbed her duffle bag and book bag and began following the men inside. Autumn was brought to the same room Billy's family had been in the previous night. She sat and waited in silence for 30 minutes, before someone came in. "Hello, Miss. Whitman my name is special agent Stevenson. I'm the one who took your phone call earlier today. Now let me be frank. Your cousin was not meant to contact you about any of this. As a matter of fact, she put her own life in danger to do so. I had to have a long meeting with my higher ups about what to do with you. That is, if you should be briefed about what happened to Mr. Hargrove. We had to do a background check on you and make sure you were a trustworthy person. Can I Miss. Whitman...can I trust you?" Autumn still didn't know exactly what was going on, but she just shook her head in agreement. "Good, that's what I like to see. Now, I'm gonna shoot ya straight. Your boyfriend got mixed up in some crazy stuff. We aren't proud of what happened, but one of our "experiments" broke free and attacked Mr. Hargrove. I'll spare you the disturbing details, but what happened to him was quite gruesome. The government is taking full responsibility for what happened, but to be honest, Billy is damn near dead. We are keeping him alive and in a coma. It's the only way his body can heal from all this. Now your family is here. They should be up in a minute. When you're all ready I can take you guys to see him." Autumn could feel the lump in her throat growing while agent Stevenson spoke. She was doing her best to choke back her tears.

No more than 5 minutes had passed after agent Stevenson left the room, before Autumn heard a scream and a squeal. Max had burst through the door, and ran to hug her cousin. At that moment, Autumn couldn't contain her emotions anymore. She cried with Max, and felt the hand of her Aunt Susan rubbing her back. Soon, there was a gentle knock on the door. It was Stevenson. "Are you all ready?" Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. "Now, I want you all to prepare yourselves. He is very badly tore up. He has got a tube in his throat, and a machine is breathing for him. Obviously, he can't speak with you, but feel free to hold his hand and talk with him. It could help to bring him out of the coma. No guarantees though." Neil, Susan, Max, and Autumn all walked huddled together through the halls, in the elevator, and right up to the door of Billy's room. All 4 of them stood just there. None of them wanted to go in first. Susan was the brave volunteer that mustered the strength to finally grab the handle after a moment of waiting. "Stop!" Neil exclaimed. "Listen ladies...I know I haven't been nice to any of you. I've especially been a son-of-a bitch, to you Autumn. But now that we are all here together, I just...I want things to be better from here on out. We have to come together as a family. I'm gonna work my damndest to treat you ladies with respect. And I'm so...so…I'm sor..." Neil couldn't finish. He was getting too choked up. Max squeezed Neil's hand… "We know, dad." She smiled up at Neil. She had never called him "dad" before, and she probably wouldn't ever again. But, she felt his pain. They all did. Neil leaned down and kissed all 3 women. Susan on the lips, Max on the forehead, and Autumn on the cheek. "Together." Neil said, and they all stepped in Billy's room at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

*I do not own the rights to Stranger Things

*I do not own the rights to any characters from Stranger Things

*I am not the creator of the character Autumn

*I do not own the rights to ANY music used or mentioned in this fan fiction

*This story is an extended ending to California Dreaming by brittyaustin89, please read her fanfiction first. Otherwise this might not make sense.

Monarch: Autumn's Butterfly Effect

Chapter 4: Time After Time

Billy was in a coma for 3 agonizing months, and Autumn hardly ever left his side. She might slip out occasionally to have a monitored phone call to Stephy, or maybe have a Hargrove family dinner. But, she was never gone longer than a few hours. Neil and Susan had to get back to work, and it was getting into mid October, so Max was in school. Autumn was honestly the only person who could dedicate all their time to be with Billy. The government facility had helped to accommodate her with a room and a cot. It wasn't the Hilton, but she would deal with whatever to stay close to Billy.

Over the months, Billy's body had healed the best it could. The doctors were able to perform a few surgeries to stitch him back together. Each surgery though, had been more terrifying than the last. He had 4 in total, and each one brought the risk of death. But, Billy was a fighter. His broken and bruised body managed to mend itself every time. However, his once perfectly sculpted torso looked more like a patchwork quilt. He had horrendous scares, and sadly nothing could be done about them yet. Autumn couldn't wait for Billy to awaken, because she had a bottle of Cocoa Butter with his name on it. And as if his mangled stomach wasn't enough, Billy now had a body type similar to Steve's. Slender and lanky. Being in the hospital kept him healthy, but for obvious reasons, he had no more muscle definition. The doctors said, if he ever awoke he would be able to put muscle back on, but that would be a long process as well.

It was a cool breezy October afternoon when Billy finally came to. Autumn was holding his hand, leaning in her chair against his bed, and watching crappy day time tv. Billy's machine's began beeping like crazy. His heart beat had increased rapidly. His eyes opened wide, pupils dilated, as he began coughing while he choked on the intubation tube. Autumn jumped up from her seat and squeezed his hand. She quickly pressed the red call button. "Billy! Billy! Babe wait wait someones coming. Don't fight it baby!" Just then a nurse came rushing in and started to undo his tube. "Mr. Hargrove, sir, I need you to relax. This is gonna hurt, ok?" The nurse grabbed a small oval container, and placed it in Billy's lap as she got his bed in an upright position. She then gloved up, and began to pull out his tube. As soon as it came out she brought the container up to Billy's mouth, as he instantly started coughing and vomiting. This went on for a few minutes, before Billy took a deep breath and leaned back against his pillow. He was out of breath and exhausted. The nurse patted him on the shoulder. She went to dispose of the intubation tube and fill a small plastic cup with water. Billy looked around the room feeling confused and groggy. Autumn was squeezing his hand and smiling down at him. Billy had so many thoughts, he opened his mouth to talk… "Au...Auu". His voice was hoarse, and his throat was on fire. "No, no Mr. Hargrove. Don't try to talk." The nurse said, handing him the cup. "You've had that tube in your throat for quite some time. You won't be able to really talk for a few weeks. Maybe longer." As the nurse spoke to him, Autumn noticed that the hand holding the cup hadn't stopped shaking. Autumn, placed her hands around Billy's and helped him drink. At this point the nurse noticed the shaking as well. "Now don't you worry about anything. I know it can be scary, but your body is very weak. I could imagine holding that cup is hard work?" Billy shook his head "yes", as he took a few sips. The nurse started lightly tapping his shoulder. "I'll go get the doctor for you." The nurse took the puke container, and slipped out of the room.

Autumn helped Billy sip on the water a few more times before taking it, and cleaning bits of vomit off his chin. Billy didn't take his eyes off Autumn as she tended to him. He watched her cross the room, and put the used napkin in the trash. She was still as glorious as he remembered. A beautiful thick head of luscious hair, voluptuous lips, soft rounded hips, silky skin. As she came to sit next to him, he noticed that she was wearing the silver promise ring. And it was on her ring finger, no less. Billy reached out to grab her hands as she sat. He caressed the skin on the top of her left hand, and gently played with the ring. His hands were shaking as he held hers. Billy was not a very emotional guy, but a single tear rolled down his cheek. He tried so hard to fight it, but there was no resisting. He looked Autumn deep in her eyes, squeezed her hands as tight as he could, and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry." Autumn leaned over and lightly kissed Billy on his cheek.

In the midst of their tender moment, the door to his room was abruptly opened and a suit walked in. It was Lt. Son-of-a-Bitch, as Autumn referred to him. In the months she had been here, Autumn got to know a lot of the officers, soldiers, and personnel. She saw the good, bad, and ugly, side of everyone. Especially this guy. He was very by the book, and had the biggest stick up his ass. He and Autumn had a few run-ins, and they learned to steer clear of one another. He gave Autumn a sneer, and told her to go wait in the hall. Autumn couldn't help herself. She had to razz his balls a little, and get under his skin. So, she saluted him, and marched out high stepping like a Nazi. The lieutenant rolled his eyes, "I'm not amused Miss. Whitman." Billy was, though. He smirked at his sassy ass girlfriend. He missed her so much. The lieutenant waited for Autumn to leave before speaking to Billy. He walked to Billy's bedside, and pulled the chair around to face him. He crossed one leg over the other, leaned back, and opened a manila folder on his lap. "Mr. Hargrove, my name is Lt. Miller. I'm here to debrief you on the events that unfolded on the night of July 4 of this year, 1985. Now I know you can't speak, so you can simply shake your head for me to answer my questions. Are you with me so far?" Billy shook his head, "yes." "Ok then, Mr. Hargrove. On the night of July 4th, do you remember being at Starcourt Mall?" Billy nodded. "Do you remember being attacked by a creature, nicknamed the "Mind Flayer"? Another "yes" nod from Billy. "Do you remember kidnapping individuals from the community of Hawkins to...I'll say, supply this creature?" Billy felt a shiver run down his spine. He looked away from the lieutenant. He remembered everything. He remembered taking people to their death. He remembered trying to kill his sister and her dorky friends. He remembered tying Autumn up. He remembered the searing pain of teeth...no fangs digging into his flesh. He remembered everything, and wasn't liking these first few questions. Lt. Miller could see that Billy was getting a little uncomfortable. He leaned forward in his chair, and put a hand on Billy's blanket. "It's ok, son. It was a lot to go through. I'll just cut right to the chase. Is there anything you don't remember?" Billy looked around and gestured towards the whole room. "This? You don't remember anything here or what happened after?" Billy shook his head. Miller took a long pause and then let out a deep sigh. "Well I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you've been in a coma for 3 months. Today is Wednesday, October 15, 1985. Your injuries were too severe. The only way to possibly ensure your life was to put your body to sleep. You've undergone many surgeries to get you to this point. You're lucky to be alive."

Lt. Miller kept speaking, but all Billy could hear was a loud ringing sound. Miller's voice became more and more distant to Billy, as if he was drifting off into the distance. His heart rate began to spike, and his blood pressure was through the roof. Billy was having a panic attack. He started furiously ripping needles and tubes out of his forearms. Small amounts of blood spurted every which way. Billy felt like he was having an out of body experience, as he fought Miller trying to push him back in bed. Billy felt an overwhelming need to get the hell out of that room. He felt as though the walls had suddenly started closing in on him. This surge of anxiety and adrenaline gave Billy a little more strength, but the nurse heard the commotion. She saw what was happening and rushed in to inject him with a strong sedative. He was out cold for 3 hours.

Billy was awakened by the soft gentle voice of Autumn. "Billy? Billy, can you hear me?" Autumn noticed that Billy was waking up, and started to rub his shoulder. When he spoke, he was very groggy again. "Ye...yea…" Billy was trying to talk, but quickly remembering he physically couldn't. "It's ok baby. Don't try to talk. Please just stay calm. There is someone here who wants to speak with you." Standing by Billy's bedside was a tall slender woman in a pantsuit. She had her brown hair pulled back into a neat bun, and a clipboard in hand.

Autumn leaned over, and gave Billy a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room. The tall woman came and sat in Autumn's chair, and began speaking. "Mr. Hargrove, are you with me? You are probably feeling the effects of that sedative. I want to make sure you're okay before I begin. Can you shake your head if you understand?" Billy shook his head. He hated more than anything that he wasn't able to talk. "Ok, Mr. Hargrove. My name is Melinda James. I'm a psychologist. Now, I don't want that word to scare you. People think that I'm the psycho brain doctor that wants you to dive deep into your feelings. I'm not like that at all. I'm here to try and help you cope with your trauma. What you suffered through a few hours ago was a side effect of the events of July 4th. You had a PTSD episode, and probably an anxiety attack as well. Now, I'm not going to diagnose you right away, and say you have an anxiety disorder. However, I will say that a proper PTSD diagnosis isn't too far out of the realm of possibility. Again, I don't want any of what I'm saying to scare you. I'm here to help. I'm going to prescribe you a small dose of Prozac. For these first few months while you're still in recovery, I want you to take the medicine on a daily basis. Later on down the line once you're discharged you can start to take them as needed. From what the doctors tell me you are going to have a long road to recovery, so just take your time with your body. But, especially with your mind. Muscles and bones heal, but memories and experiences last a lifetime. I will come back to visit you every other week. I know you can't talk so there is no sense in me coming all the time. But if you have any concerns just write them down, and I will address them when I see you."

Billy spent the last of October, and the next 4 months pushing through all his physical therapy. He hated being stuck in that hospital bed. He wanted out as fast as possible and he impressed all the doctors with how much progress he made. Even the military personnel joked about how Billy needed to join the army once he fully recovered. Something about his dedication and overall stubbornness. But, Billy had bigger plans. Through the months Billy got closer with his dad and Susan. He was even shocked about hearing of Neil's change of heart, when Billy first was brought to this facility. Neil was keeping his word though. There was no fighting, no cussing, and no racism. Everything was good for a change. Autumn and Billy had never been closer, and with a little help from Uncle Sam, their future was going to be bright. During his stay, Billy was visited by Lt. Miller, and on several occasions they had discussed Billy's "hush money." The lieutenant would never allow Billy to disclose exactly how many checks he would get and how many zeros would be on those checks. But, Billy didn't care because he and his family were set for life.

The morning of February 14, 1986 was _not _supposed to be Billy's release date, but it was planned this way for one specific reason.

Ever since Billy had started to fully recover, Autumn felt comfortable enough leaving him alone at that awful government facility. She had long since moved her belongings in with Neil, Susan, and Max. Autumn and Max had been sharing a room, which neither of them minded. Autumn loved spending time with her cousin again. They spent many nights talking about boys, school, and homework. The girls were thick as thieves again, so it was no surprise that when it came time to pick up Billy, Max easily convinced her cousin to get dressy for her boyfriend. "No, not that dress Autumn, the cute white one Aunt Susan got you last week." Autumn was modeling a dress in Max's bedroom with different heels and poses. She wanted to look just right for Billy's release. "The white one? Max...no way! That one is too elegant. I wanted to save it for a party or something." Max jumped up from her bed and grabbed the dress out of the closet. "Come on Autumn you know you love this dress! Don't you want to look your damn best for Billy! Knock his socks off!" Autumn gave her cousin the biggest smile, and blushed a little. Autumn _was_ in fact in love with the dress that Susan bought for her. It was almost identical to the iconic Marilyn Monroe dress. She knew Billy would love it, because it hugged her curves just right, and it would show just enough cleavage to make him drool. Autumn just wanted to save it for something a little classier though. Max on the other hand wouldn't have it. She shoved the dress at her cousin and demanded she put it on. "Okay okay! I'll wear it, but if it gets dirty you're paying for my dry cleaning!" Autumn grabbed the dress and skittered off to keep getting ready.

A few hours later, The Hargroves and Autumn were stepping out of the car in front of this nasty ass warehouse facility one last time. Before they could walk off Max had to run back to the trunk of the car. "Oh wait you guys. I almost forgot something!" Max came from behind the car, slammed the trunk, and appeared with a small bouquet of white roses in her hand, and passed it off to Autumn. "Uh Max...what the hell are these for?" Autumn's brain was trying to piece together what was going on. She now looked at Neil, Susan, and Max, examining their attire. They were all dressed in their nicest clothes...suddenly it hit her. Autumn's knees buckled and Neil grabbed her by the arm. "Oh my God...oh my God...is this really happening?" Autumn started breathing a little heavier. Neil and Susan helped walk Autumn into the building, and right there at the front doors was Billy in khakis and a white button down dress shirt. On his left stood a neatly uniformed man holding a bible. "Hey beautiful." Billy smirked at Autumn with that devilish smile of his. "Can I talk with you for a minute?" Billy grabbed Autumn's hand and pulled her off to the side to whisper to her. "Hargrove! What the hell are you thinking!? Did you plan all this?!" Autumn was about to burst. She wasn't going to talk quietly at a time like this. Billy quickly shut her up by planting a quick kiss on her lips, then placing a finger on her soft mouth. "Listen, you gotta know something. I didn't plan for this to be some cheesy Valentines day bullshit. But you know how I am. I ain't gonna remember any other day, and I know this isn't what you would imagine, but I ain't walking out those doors and not making sure you're mine forever. I almost lost myself and I almost lost you. I'm not letting that happen again no matter what. So we can plan some big things later, but for now you are gonna be my girl." Billy put a soft kiss on Autumn's lips as tears started running down her face. The two of them walked hand in hand back over to their family and the officiant. "Dearly beloved…"

Where once sat a silver band with tiny hearts was now joined by a small 1 carat diamond ring on Autumn's left hand.


	5. Chapter 5

*I do not own the rights to Stranger Things

*I do not own the rights to any characters from Stranger Things

*I am not the creator of the character Autumn

*I do not own the rights to ANY music used or mentioned in this fan fiction

*This story is an extended ending to California Dreaming by brittyaustin89, please read her fanfiction first. Otherwise this might not make sense.

***This chapter contains violence and adult situations**

Monarch: Autumn's Butterfly Effect

Chapter 5: Cum on Feel the Noize

The first few weeks of Billy being back at home were slightly chaotic. In the time that he was gone, Neil and Susan had been using his bedroom as a catch all for random junk. So even though Autumn and Billy were a married couple, they spent their nights separated. Billy slept on the couch, and Autumn was still sleeping on a cot in Max's room. Clearing out Billy's bedroom proved to be quite a task, because Neil more than anyone had accumulated a lot of crap. After 3 weeks of sleeping apart, Autumn had enough, and planned to wake up early on Saturday to clear out Neil's stuff.

Autumn's internal clock always woke her up between 8 and 8:30 am, even if it was the weekend. She quietly crept to Billy's room being careful not to wake everyone else. She immediately started going through cardboard boxes. Whatever was Neil's was getting moved to the garage. She made a pile of his stuff by the bedroom door. Billy's stuff was getting reorganized to help make room for all her belongings. Even though she didn't have a lot, she still needed room for clothes, shoes, toiletries, and little knick knacks she collected. She was busy for a good part of the morning. It was almost 10:30am when her peace was abruptly interrupted. "And, just what in the hell are you doing?" A stern voice asked, from the doorway. It was Neil, ofcourse. "I'm doing what you said you would do weeks ago. Billy has been home for going on a month now, and we would like his room back, Neil." Autumn stopped moving boxes and crossed her arms as she stared at Neil with utter annoyance. "Look girl, don't be in here just doing whatever you want to do. I was going to get to this in time. There ain't no rush, because you guys aren't going anywhere anytime soon." Autumn gave Neil a confused look. "Are you kidding me right now? First of all, we aren't going to be here as long as you think. I have a place back in Cali, and I plan to go back there **with** my husband. Second of all, don't you want your son to be able to heal and rest comfortably, instead of sleeping on that ratty ass couch. I get that this is your house, but this is at least Billy's room. Technically my room now too, and I'd like to spend alone time with him." Neil's face turned beet red, he put his hands on his hips, and stepped into the room. When he spoke his voice was low, but firm. "Look here Autumn, I've been nice. I've let you stay in **my** home rent free all these months, but don't push your luck. As far as I see it, you're still a fucking child. Just because Billy married you doesn't mean you're an adult. You might be able to play house in California, but here in Hawkins you're not shit. The only reason you're staying here is because Billy paid me back for all the months you were freeloading. As a matter of fact, if it weren't for all the money that **my** son is getting, you'd be broke as shit." Neil suddenly changed his tone, and began talking to Autumn in a high pitched female voice. Mocking what she had just said to him. "TeChNiCaLlY **not** yOuR rOoM. Now is it sweetie?" Before Autumn could get another word in, Susan stepped into the room. "What's going on here you two?" Susan asked, in her sweet fluttery voice. Susan heard a little commotion, and wanted to see what was happening. Neil immediately changed his tone, and demeanor as soon as he heard his wife. "OH nothing baby. Just helping Autumn move some stuff around that's all." Neil turned around and gave Susan a little good morning kiss. Then he noticed his stuff next to the door. He leaned around Susan and picked up a box. He turned around to face Autumn and asked, "Where too?" in a sarcastic tone. Autumn rolled her eyes and then gestured, pointing out the door, "The garage please." Once Neil was out of ear shot, Susan asked Autumn what happened. But, she didn't bother telling her aunt much of anything. She didn't want to upset her. Especially since Neil had everyone so convinced that he was changed. "So much for being a happy family." Autumn thought.

The rest of February and beginning of March flew by, and to Autumn's dismay so did Neil's happy behavior. He was slowly turning back into his old self. All the women of the house got a taste of the old Neil at some point, but he never let his behavior slip around Billy. Autumn couldn't figure it out, but she had a feeling it was all some sadistic act to keep Billy around and under his control as long as possible. As long as Billy was still in this house, Neil still had some authority over him. But he couldn't keep up this facade much longer. Billy was almost back to himself again. He had put on healthy weight, he was taking his meds, and getting some good muscle tone. Occasionally, he would have some tremors and his hands would go shaky, but he was just about back to normal.

Autumn and Billy sat side by side on the porch the night of Saint Patrick's day. Billy hadn't had a drink or a smoke since he had been home. Neil wouldn't allow it while Billy was healing, but he was feening for some nicotine. Earlier that afternoon, Autumn had walked to the corner store and bought him smokes and a 6 pack of Coors. Now they were ready to hang out and celebrate St. Patty's and his health, ironically. Billy flipped the top of his zippo lighter, lit his Marlboro, and took a long drag. He exhaled slowly, enjoying this feeling. Autumn popped the tab on her beer, and smiled, while watching Billy. "You feel better now babe?" She took a sip, and passed Billy a can. "Fuck! WOOOO SHIT!" Billy was overly excited to be back to feeling like himself again. "So I'll take that as a yes?" Autumn laughed at Billy, acting so silly. "Hell yeah, baby. I'm sitting here with a cig, a beer, and the sexiest fucking woman in all of Indiana. No...all of the fucking world! I can't wait to blow this joint with you baby. I'm ready to be just the two of us. I gotta see this apartment of yours, and get into regular shit again. I'm ready to fucking party and hang with some guys." Billy was really starting to feel himself now, because he leaned in and surprised Autumn with a hot ass kiss. Grabbing the back of her head, and furiously shoving his tongue in her mouth. Autumn was surprised, but elated. She felt her face go flush, as her tongue intertwined with his. This was the first time since last year, before she left that they had kissed like this. Up until now they were planting soft loving kisses on each other. Now that there was no one around (outside at least), and Billy wasn't as fragile, all bets were off. They were glued to each other for a few seconds longer, but not before Billy playfully bit Autumn's bottom lip. The two of them pressed their foreheads together and stared at each other for a moment. "I've missed this so much." Autumn finally said, with the biggest grin. Billy gave her his best smirk and smoulder. "You ain't seen nothing yet girl. I'm gonna rock your fucking socks off." Billy leaned back and took another puff off his cigarette and gulped down some beer. The two of them sat there talking, drinking, and making out for another hour and a half. They were having the best time, that was until Neil came home. He pulled in around 7:30. His normal time getting off of work, but instead of getting out, he sat there in the car and stared at Billy and Autumn. They saw him, and wondered what exactly was going on. When he finally got out of the vehicle he slammed the door and slowly approached them, putting his hands on his hips. His usual body language before he started arguing about something. "So what the hell is this?" He asked, as he eyeballed the two of them. Billy was slightly taken back by Neil's mood. He had been acting all fatherly lately. So it caught him off guard to see Neil puffed up in the chest. Billy took another drag from his cigarette. This was his 3rd one. Neil could see the other two buds between him and Autumn. "Well, sir...what does it look like? Me and my wife are having some quality time." Billy was purposely being a smartass now. He knew by Neil's tone of voice that he was definitely trying to start a fight. So Billy figured why not get under his collar? Neil scoffed back at Billy. "It looks to me like you're getting drunk on my damn porch and making a mess of my yard." Neil kicked one of the 4 beer cans that were laying on the ground at his feet. "What is your problem? Didn't you just get healthy again, and now you're straight back to this. The damn drinking and smoking? It looked to me like you were cleaning your life up. Now what? You got your little house maid back, and it's a rerun of the Billy show." Billy might have been slightly tipsy, but he wasn't drunk enough to not stand up for himself. He jumped up off the porch and got two feet from Neil's face. "What the hell is the problem? You drink and smoke all the time. Where do you think I get it from, **dad**!" In an instant, Neil jerked Billy up and had two fist fulls of his shirt. Billy wasn't expecting this. It honestly scared the shit out of him. He dropped his cigarette, and jolted at Neil's grasp. "Don't you dare talk to me like that again boy! WHAT, YOU THINK BECAUSE YOU'RE 19 AND MARRIED THAT MAKES YOU A MAN? YOU THINK YOU CAN STAND UP TO ME? DO YOU?" Neil shook Billy with such ferocity, it scared Autumn to death. She was trying to pull Neil off of Billy as soon as he had grabbed him. "Neil, Neil let him go!" Autumn screamed. All the noise drew Susan and Max out of the house. "Neil what is going on here?" Susan asked frantically. "Nothing Susan, just go back in the house. I gotta remind him that he isn't running things around here." Susan wouldn't ever say out loud, but she was scared of Neil. So she quietly obeyed, and went back in the house, pushing Max inside as well. When Susan was gone, Neil elbowed Autumn off of him, and shoved Billy so hard he fell backwards into the porch. Neil stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Billy sat there frozen on the ground not saying anything. Autumn knew he had fallen into the concrete porch hard, and that he had to be in pain. But, Billy wouldn't move. "Baby please, get up. Please say something to me. Do you want to leave? We can go walk it off or something. Billy talk babe." Billy just sat there for a few minutes before he started to cry. Neil had broken Billy down. He was the only person in the world who could get into his head like that. Autumn sat with Billy for 30 more minutes before he mustered the strength to get up. "I don't know what I do to deserve that? I fucking hate him Autumn. I thought he was changed, but he's the same asshole he has always been." Autumn let out a long sigh before speaking. "I didn't want to say anything, but he's been acting like that for a while now. I guess he was nice to you, but he's been putting hands on Susan and Max, and he's been acting like a jerk to me too. He couldn't hide his true self for very long." Billy could and couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want all this to be true, but deep down he knew, Neil would never change. Billy leaned into Autumn and put a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'm gonna get us outta here. I can't take this shit anymore. We have to leave before I kill him or he kills me. Let's get packed in the next few days and we're out." Autumn just shook her head in agreement. The two of them quickly picked up the trash from the yard and porch before coming inside. Autumn could tell Billy was in pain as he was leaning over picking stuff up. When they got back into the house, they found that Neil had taken Billy's door off the hinges. "So much for privacy." Autumn thought. She slowly helped Billy get his shirt off, and sure enough on his lower back, a purplish green bruise was already starting to form. Billy had enough of Neil's shit. That night his mind was completely made up. He and Autumn were leaving by the end of next week. They would pack their shit, get a rental, and be in Cali.

The next week went by slowly. Autumn and Billy packed their belongings and were ready to head out by Saturday, but not before Neil could make one last scene. "OK that's the last of it!" Autumn called inside to Billy, as she put one more box in the U-Haul van. "Alright!" Billy hollered back, through the screen door. Autumn stepped back into the house and walked back to Max's room. She was sitting on her bed, arms crossed, and in a mood. "Come on kid. Give me a hug." Autumn opened her arms to her cousin. Max just sat there. "Please, Autumn. I don't want you to go. I hate it here with Neil. I want to go with you." "Max you know you can't, and besides it's spring break. You're gonna be out of the house so much, you won't be bothered by Neil. You have all your friends to hang out with to keep you busy." Max huffed, and threw herself back on bed. Autumn went and sat down by her. "You know I'd take you if I could. But you have your mom, and I'm only a phone call away. I'll be here as quick as I can if something bad happens." Autumn and Max's tender moment was interrupted by the screams of Neil and Billy arguing in the living room. Both girls jumped up and ran to see what the commotion was. "You're not taking all this shit with you, boy! This is my damn house! I paid for everything in it! All that shit you think is yours is staying with me!" "I'm so sick of your bullshit! You want my fucking shit you can have it!" Billy stormed out of the house and started chucking boxes out of the van and on to the front lawn. Neil followed behind hot on his heels. Autumn and Max stood on the porch watching in shock and frustration. "NEIL, ARE YOU SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW?" Autumn screamed at him. "All we want to do is leave, and you have to act like this! We are getting out of your house just like you want! Just leave us alone! You've been watching us pack all morning, but you want to pull this crap right before we leave!" Neil turned around and screamed back at Autumn. "You stay out of this you damn nig…." Before Neil could finish, Billy had tackled him from behind, and started beating the brakes off of his dad. Neil started swinging back at Billy as they rolled around on the front lawn. Billy had punched him three times already in the mouth, but that didn't slow Neil down. He started spitting blood and screaming, "You fucking piece uh shit! Piece uh shit!" at his son. Neil rolled on top of Billy and punched him several times in the face. He also got in a strong left hook to Billy's abdomen. Billy coughed up blood when Neil hit him there. It was healed, but still a tender spot, because of all the scar tissue. Autumn winced when she saw Neil punch him. "Damn it Neil! Fucking stop!" she shouted. At this point there was nothing she could do to break them up. Max was terrified, and had her face pressed hard into Autumn's shirt. Usually Susan could calm Neil down, but she was at work. Autumn was stuck in place like a statue, not knowing what to do. She stayed frozen watching them roll around in the yard throwing punches, and covered in blood. Max couldn't take much more. She ran in the house to call 911. Autumn followed after her to help her talk to the dispatcher. As the girls went inside, Billy was finally able to get up. He kneed Neil in the balls and ran to open the passenger door of the U-Haul. Hidden in the glove box, and unbeknownst to anyone, Billy had hidden a gun.

"911 what's your emergency?" "Please help! It's my brother. He's…" Autumn went to grab the phone from Max, but she suddenly dropped it and let out a single scream." "MAX, WHAT?" Autumn asked frantically. She turned around, and saw through the screen door, Billy had the gun pointed at Neil. Autumn burst back out onto the porch. "Billy put the fucking gun down!" Autumn yelled, but Billy didn't hear her. He was too focused on a now terrified Neil, who had his hands up and was backing away across the yard. "OH YEAH, YOU SCARED NOW, DAD? HUH? Max told me all about how you bitched out when the FBI guy put a gun to your face! You're all big and bad until someone gets fucking SERIOUS! You're not gonna put your fucking hands on anyone anymore! Especially not me! You keep your damn hands off Max, and Susan! You show my fucking wife some respect!" There was fire in Billy's eyes and blood running down his face. His bottom lip was swollen, he had an open cut on his eyebrow, and bruises forming on his cheeks. Despite all that, he didn't feel anything except adrenaline. "Billy...son...just cool it alright?" Neil was bloody and bruised too, and scared for his life. Now he was trying to defuse the situation. "Stop calling me son! I'm not your fucking son. I'm your damn punching bag. Now me and Autumn are gonna leave. And if I ever hear that you're putting hands on Susan and Max again, I'll come back and I swear to God!"

In the distance, everyone could hear the sound of approaching police sirens. Billy hadn't noticed that all the neighbors had come out onto their porches, and there was no getting away. It didn't take long for the cops to arrest, both Neil and Billy. But by the next afternoon they were both released, and Autumn and Billy were heading to California.


	6. Chapter 6

*I do not own the rights to Stranger Things

*I do not own the rights to any characters from Stranger Things

*I am not the creator of the character Autumn

*I do not own the rights to ANY music used or mentioned in this fan fiction

*This story is an extended ending to California Dreaming by brittyaustin89, please read her fanfiction first. Otherwise this might not make sense.

***This chapter has some violence and adult****content**

Monarch: Autumn's Butterfly Effect

Chapter 6: Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

It took Autumn and Billy a few days to drive back to Cali. They made two overnight stops. First at the Missouri Oklahoma border, then again in New Mexico. They made it to Autumn's apartment late on Tuesday night. They were dog tired and ready to crash. They didn't even bother unpacking the U-Haul. Both of them slept in until noon the next day.

Autumn was first to wake up, she squinted her eyes and looked around the room. Bright rays of sunlight streamed in through the blinds, making rainbows on her floor. She smiled to herself and let out a sigh. She felt like she was in a dream. She couldn't believe that she was finally home, and with her man no less. Autumn rolled over on her side, and propped her head on her elbow. She admired a still sleeping Billy. He was sprawled out, no shirt, only boxers on looking like a wounded animal. His entire body was covered in new and old scars. Fresh and healing bruises. Despite his worn and torn appearance, Autumn still adored his body. She traced the lines of his scars with her finger tips. "The cocoa butter is working nicely." She thought to herself. She continued to play with his torso. Autumn now caressed the delicate skin around his belly button, and made her way up his chest. Billy was indeed a wounded animal, and Autumn was a hungry lioness. She wrapped her arm around his chest, and put small butterfly kisses on his neck. Autumn felt Billy's body shiver as he was awakened by her touch. Billy cleared his throat, and spoke with a little morning rasp. "What are you doing?" he asked. Autumn smiled, and put kisses on his chest. "I'm waking you up." She said, in a very playful tone. "Are you ready to start unloading? We have to get the U-Haul to the closest depot before 4, and I need you to follow me in my car." Billy let out a long loud yawn, and slowly got out of bed. "Ok, I'm up." he replied. Billy stood up and sauntered off to find the bathroom while Autumn got dressed

The Hargroves spent the early afternoon getting all their affairs in order, and once that was done Autumn took Billy for a joy ride. It had been a long time since he had seen his old stomping grounds. This was the most relaxed he had been in a while.

The last stop they made before heading home was In-N-Out. Billy was hankering for a double double, with fries, and a milkshake. When they got back to the apartment he practically ran through the front door like a cartoon character. Not a lot could stop his ravenous hunger for a juicy burger. As Autumn came following behind him, she was overjoyed to suddenly hear a familiar voice. "Autumn! Holy shit, girl you're back!" It was her friend, Stephy. "Stephy!" Autumn shrieked, as she ran to embrace her. "Oh my gosh, Autumn! When did you get back? It has been a few months since you called me. I was getting worried." Autumn wasn't quite sure where to start. She still couldn't tell Stephy much of anything without violating the government gag order. "Well Steph, I honestly can't tell you a whole lot still. We got back last night though...umm… I mean, things were rough in Indiana. Everything turned out to be really hush hush, but I'm back now and I'm not leaving anytime soon." By now Billy heard the chatting and came to see who Autumn was talking to. He crept up behind her and cleared his throat. "Oh Stephy! By the way, this is Billy...my husband." Autumn pulled Billy next to her, and extended her left hand. Steph nearly yanked Autumn's arm off to get a closer look at her diamond ring. "Oh my God! You've been busy! Well congrats girl!" Stephy gave Autumn another hug. "So Billy, it's nice to meet you. Autumn and I were just starting to get to know each other before she left. I hope we…" Before Stephy could finish, another shout was heard from behind her. As Steph's guy friend Dev was exiting the elevators, he was accompanied by three other men. "Hargrove! Billy fucking Hargrove! How the hell are you?" One of Dev's friends recognized Billy and came jogging towards him. Billy had a grin on his face from ear to ear. The two guys did a chest bump and some hard ass dude hugs. "Damn Antman! How you living, son?" Billy was just as excited to see his friend. Now it was Autumn's turn to clear her throat. Billy rolled his eyes, and gestured towards Autumn. For a split second he forgot his manners. "This is my girlfri…" But, before Billy could finish his sentence and correct himself, one of the other guys standing by Dev decided to chime in. "This is Autumn! I remember you baby. What was it like last 4th of July? You had that sexy leopard print swimsuit on down at the beach." Billy immediately shot Autumn a look. Autumn started to stammer. She couldn't think of what to say. Stephy quickly tried to break up the sudden tension. "Hey Dev, you remember Autumn, right?" Devin leaned over and gave Autumn a quick hug, and said "Of course, I had to drag you two drunk asses back here. That was a fun night." Stephy gave Dev an elbow to the ribs as he was pulling out of the hug. Billy's face had now turned 5 shades of beet red. He was burning a hole into the side of Autumn's face. She wouldn't dare meet his gaze. When Billy finally started to speak again his voice was louder and more authoritative. "As I was saying, Anthony...this is my **wife.**" The other two guys with Devin and Antman couldn't help themselves. Their cheeks puffed out, and they started to let out the craziest laughter. "Oh my God! Devin can you please take your goons to the car!" Stephy ordered. Dev tried to hold back, but he started laughing too. Stephy shoved Devin hard into the other guys. "Honestly! Tyler and Mark...will you go already!" The three guys walked off and out the building holding their sides and high fiving. Stephy let out a long sigh. "Autumn I'm so sorry about them." "Yea don't mind those assholes." Anthony said. "Hey listen, Hargrove. I'm going to a party tonight. You know spring break and all. If you want to come with? I can come back around 9 to get you? This is your place?" Billy was fuming mad and at this pointed wanted away from Autumn. So he quickly accepted his old friend's offer. "Yea I'll go...maybe wifey here can keep herself occupied with her little friend." Billy replied in a sarcastic tone. Steph could tell that this Billy guy was no joke, so she nodded her head in agreement. "Yea, Autumn. I can bring some wine over. We can really get to know each other better." "Sure, I'd like that." Autumn replied.

Later that evening at 9 o'clock on the dot, Anthony or Antman as Billy called him, showed up ready to party. OH, and was Billy ready. He stepped out of the apartment in brand new white wash Levi's, black Bon Jovi looking boots, a crisp white shirt, and a black leather jacket. Billy put on his aviators (yes, even at night) to tie together the entire ensemble. Autumn was completely turned on by his fresh look. He even went as far as to trim up his mustache and shave off his 5 o'clock shadow. Autumn wanted to jump his bones, but Billy hadn't talked to her much since earlier. Billy walked out the door with his friend, cigarette lit, and ego through the roof, exactly as Stephy was coming to hang. Autumn let her friend in, and as she was shutting the door, she overheard Ant ask, "Hey Billy, by the way...what happened to your face?" Autumn laughed, and Billy blew his cigarette smoke back at her, as she closed the door entirely.

The girls spent a good part of the night drinking wine and talking. They finally were able to really get to know each other. They talked about their childhood, family life, future aspirations, and everything else in between. Autumn and Stephy ended up going through a bottle of wine and a 6 pack of beers, just gabbing away. Around 1 am, Steph was getting tired and headed back upstairs to her apartment. Soon after, Autumn went to bed herself.

Early in the wee hours of the morning Autumn was scared awake by the sounds of pounding at her door. She jumped out of bed, and slowly crept to go look through her peep hole. "What the hell?" She said aloud. It was Billy and Anthony drunk as skunks slamming fists on her door. She unlocked the deadbolt and the door knob, then stood back as the two men stumbled into the living room. "Billy seriously? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Billy had a beer bottle in hand and could barely stand. He swayed front to back. The only thing keeping him up right, was Anthony. They looked like two weeble wobbles hanging on to each other for dear life. When Billy talked he slurred his words and spoke nonsense. "Yea...like….fucking hells bells baby. Antman is gonna be to the couch. Like its cool its cool. Just chill chill chill." Autumn was abruptly shoved out of the way as Billy and Anthony trudged by and both ended up falling on the couch. She had never seen Billy this trashed before. She knew there would be no use trying to talk to him. So she shut the front door and went back to bed, leaving the two idiots on the couch together.

The rest of spring break week went by exactly the same for Billy. He partied every night with Antman and came home drunk as shit late every night. Autumn chose to stay home. She kept herself busy, by turning the apartment into a proper home. The government checks helped a lot, and it made for quick decorating. However, Autumn still wanted to find a job soon. Atleast to get her out and keep her going stir crazy. Autumn tried to bring up the job idea to Billy, but he still wasn't talking to her. He had always been one to hold a grudge, but Autumn was growing tired of his games. They were married now and he was still acting like a child. So on Sunday night, the last day of spring break Autumn made it a point to go party with Billy. And this time, he couldn't keep her at home, because it was Dev's party. Autumn was automatically invited, because Stephy was going. Dev was going to throw the party at the beach again, only this time it would be a kick ass house party. Devin's grandparents had beachfront property that they hadn't used in forever. So, after talking sweet to them he got the keys to the kingdom.

Autumn made sure to get dressed in a hot new outfit. If Billy could buy new clothes, then so could she. Earlier that day, Stephy helped her pick out a hot pink form fitting halter dress. The straps were elastic and tied around the back of her neck. She bought black fishnet stockings, and knee high white boots. Stephy stopped by the apartment early so they could do each other's hair and makeup. Both ladies looked fierce walking out the bathroom. Billy was floored when he saw Autumn. But, his pride still wouldn't let him compliment her. "So what do you think of your wifey?" Stephanie asked. Billy got up off the couch and peered down over his sunglasses. "I think somebody needs to stop trying to get attention." Billy popped his collar and headed out the door. Autumn felt defeated. She thought for sure that her new outfit would get Billy talking to her again. "It's ok girl. You look hot!" Stephy tried to cheer her friend up.

The party at Dev's grandparents house was off the charts. Beers, boobs, and blunts were everywhere. Autumn stuck close by Stephy's side the entire time. Not knowing that Billy was actually keeping an eye on her. "So Steph, I want to make Billy jealous. I'm sick of his fucking head games. We are married now, and he's still pulling this crap. It's like he doesn't get that we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. Like, this is marriage." Stephanie smirked at her friend. "Ok, not to take his side or anything, but you wanting to make him jealous isn't any better. You can't talk about head games, but want to be silly acting too." "I know that, but he won't talk to me. Ever since Tyler made that stupid comment about remembering me at 4th of July, it has been radio silence from Billy. The only way I know to make him notice me, is if I notice someone else." "Well that's all on you girl. He's your husband, do what you have to do, but I still don't think this is a good idea." Autumn huffed at her friend. "Just help me out here, ok? Now who can I flirt with?" Autumn said, as she gazed around the crowded room. "Oh what about Dev?" Stephy immediately started giggling. "What? What's so funny?" Autumn wanted to know what she missed. "Honey, Devin is gay." Autumn's jaw dropped. "No fucking way! I don't believe you!" Even though it was kind of loud in the house, Stephy leaned in to talk right in Autumn's ear. "I know, he doesn't really make it obvious, but only a few people know. He's really scared to tell people. He opened up to his parents a few years ago, and they kicked him out. He won't flaunt his homosexuality around. I mean...he was never super flamboyant to begin with. So I guess that's why he hides it so well." Autumn shook her head. She understood his pain. It's hard to be different. "OK, so Dev's out what about…" As Autumn was thinking Stephanie blurted out, "TYLER!" Autumn rolled her eyes. "I mean he already thinks you're hot, and Billy doesn't really care for him. So why not flirt?" Stephy said. Autumn let what she said sink in for a minute, and then scanned the room for Tyler. When she found him, she took a chug of her beer, and told Stephy, "Wish me luck!", then winked.

Autumn crossed to the other side of the party where Tyler was huddled around 4 other guys talking about God knows what. She walked right up next to him and started rubbing her hands along his forearm. "Hey, Tyler! It's cool seeing you here. Listen I just wanted to say, no hard feelings about earlier this week. I think I remember you from last summer as well. You can surf, right?" Autumn bit her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes. Billy saw what was happening from across the room, and started fuming. He didn't say or do anything **yet**, but his fist were clinched at his sides. By now, Tyler was completely enthralled with Autumn. He started to caress her shoulder with one hand while he talked. "Yea, I surf. I've been doing it since I was a teenager actually. It's not an easy sport. You have to be quick to get up...on the board. You gotta have a lot of stamina too." Autumn really started to blush now. She knew what Tyler was getting at. "Oh bet you're really good at getting up on that board. How long can you go for on your surf…" Autumn was suddenly snatched the fuck up by Billy. He was squeezing as tight as he could on her arm, and dragged her out to the car. "Billy let go! You're hurting me!" Autumn shouted. Billy didn't listen. He unlocked the car door and shoved her in. He furiously slammed the door in her face, and got in the driver side. "Don't you ever pull a fucking stunt like that again do you hear me! Rubbing your damn hands on him, and letting that piece uh shit touch you!" Billy squealed out onto the road and was burning rubber to get home. The entire time, screaming at Autumn. "Wow, you know Billy it's pretty sad that the only way you'll acknowledge me is if I'm flirting with other guys! You haven't said two words to me all week, and now you wanna be pissed!" "Autumn, you shut the fuck up! I was in a hospital bed fucking dying, and you were out here fucking around with these dick heads on the beach!" "Hargrove! Are you out of your mind! I was only in Cali a week or two before all your shit happened. I hadn't even done anything, until the night you got attacked. I was trying to move on! YOU TIED ME UP, REMEMBER?" "God damn it Autumn, you know that wasn't my fucking fault!" "And neither was this! Did you think I wanted Tyler to bust me out in front of you. I didn't even remember the guy! Damn it Billy I missed you! I missed the shit out of you. And I've been here with you ever since the hospital! But you know what, you're dad was right...it is the fucking Billy show on repeat! You are just fucking like your dad sometimes! It is always your way or the highway!" Billy had just made it into the parking lot of the apartment complex when Autumn made her little comment. It sent Billy absolutely over the edge. He slammed into an empty spot, and stormed off to the apartment. Autumn stayed in the car for a few minutes thinking about what she had just said. She was a little scared to go into the apartment now, wondering if Billy might try to hit her. When she finally walked in, Billy was chugging a beer in the kitchen. When he saw her, he started screaming again. "You're such a fucking cunt! I'm nothing like my Goddamn father, alright! You don't ever say that shit to me again! Do you understand!" Autumn just stood there by the door. She knew she had cut Billy deep. Billy had lost every ounce of patience he had for Autumn at this point. He ran up on her, shoving his chest into her and pushing her right against the door. He put his hands against the door on either side of her head, and got nose to nose with her. He screamed again, "I SAID, DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND!" Autumn scowled and turned her face away from Billy. He cupped his hand under her chin and squeezed her face with his thumb and fingers. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M FUCKING SPEAKING!" Tears started streaming down Autumn's face. It was hard for her to say anything with him squeezing her so tight, but she managed one sentence…"See, just like your father."

Billy slowly let go of Autumn and backed away from her. He ran one hand through his hair, and put the other on his hip. He stood there for a moment just staring at her. When he approached again Autumn flinched. He grabbed her face once more, but this time gently and started kissing her soft lips. At first he was delicate, but once Autumn gave in he started making out with her. Their tongues danced inside each other's mouths, as the heat between them built. Billy started planting kisses all down Autumn's neck and across her collar bones. Autumn was loving every moment of this. Through all this turmoile with Billy and recovery, they hadn't had sex in months. Both of them needed this. Autumn ran her fingers through Billy's shaggy hair. He was cupping her ass in one hand and feeling her breast with the other. He continued to kiss down her chest, right into her cleavage. The two of them continued to touch and tease as they walked themselves into the bedroom. They left a trail of clothes behind them. By the time they reached the bed, they were both undressed. Billy had Autumn right where he wanted her. She was laying on her back, legs spread, his hands under her bent knees, and ready to soul fuck her. Once he got started there was no slowing down. He kept up a steady pace for 20 minutes, before letting her get on top. She turned herself around on him so he could watch her bounce. He grabbed ahold of her ass and held on. He was gripping her tight and occasionally slapped her ass. He let out soft grunts of pleasure as she moaned louder and louder. After a while, they both laid on their sides. Billy slid back in behind her. He held her left leg in the crook of his elbow, and started pounding again. Autumn was getting breathless. She was going to explode. "OH daddy yes, yes, right there!" She moaned loudly. This sent Billy into a frenzy. He loved pushing Autumn to the edge. "You gonna cum for me baby? Cum for daddy." It didn't take but a few more seconds and Autumn had reached her climax. Her left leg was trembling in Billy's arm. Her body clenched so wonderfully around his member, he quickly let his juices flow inside her. Billy and Autumn had fucked plenty of times before, but this...this was pure ecstasy.


	7. Chapter 7

*I do not own the rights to Stranger Things

*I do not own the rights to any characters from Stranger Things

*I am not the creator of the character Autumn

*I do not own the rights to ANY music used or mentioned in this fan fiction

*This story is an extended ending to California Dreaming by brittyaustin89, please read her fanfiction first. Otherwise this might not make sense.

**_*Sorry this took so long to get back to. I've been taking care of my mental and physical health. But I hope to continue writing on a regular basis again._**

**_*WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT AND TRAUMA. IT MAY BE TRIGGERING TO SOME READERS_**

Monarch: Autumn's Butterfly Effect

Chapter 7: Sweet Child O' Mine

Billy and Autumn's relationship wasn't perfect, but for the time being it was business as usual for them. They still got into small disagreements here and there, but they were rolling around in the sheets like when they first met. By the end of March, Autumn had gotten herself a job at a cute boutique close to the beach. Autumn was a hard worker, and quickly moved up the corporate ladder. She earned herself a spot as assistant manager, and even though she only intended to work part-time, Stephy was the one that got her the job. So she enjoyed spending full time days with her best friend.

Billy on the other hand spent his time day drinking with his old buddies. Usually at the beach by day, and Antman's bachelor pad by night. He was smoking his weed, puffing his cigarettes, and just living his life to the fullest. But, in true Billy and Autumn fashion, things wouldn't be perfect forever. There was alway something to come along and shake things up for them.

Autumn's alarm went off at 9am every weekday morning as usual. She hopped out of bed and got ready for work. The best part about working at the boutique is that Autumn got to dress up everyday. She loved more than anything getting dolled up. Not to mention, most of her new outfits came from the store. Employees got everything at a discounted rate, but because she was an assistant manager she got the biggest discount! 50% off everything in the store! She went to her closet and picked out a cute dress. It was a spaghetti strap, yellow dress with white polka dots, that came right above her knees. She grabbed some white wedges to go with it. After she finished her usual morning routine, she was off to work. Autumn and Stephy almost always carpooled, because they had the same work schedule. Lucky for Stephy, knowing the assistant manager had its advantages.

The two ladies drifted through their work day seamlessly, until…

The bell to the boutique rang as a customer stepped through the doors. Autumn was working the floor and went to greet whoever came in. "Hello! Welcome to Maria's…" Autumn was completely floored when she saw the person standing in front of her. "Mom!" "Autumn? Sweety I haven't seen you in forever!"

Autumn took an early break that day, and reluctantly followed her mother to a small coffee shop. Beach Side Bistro smelled wonderful. The freshly brewing coffee, and baking pastries made Autumn's mouth watering. She got herself an iced coffee and a danish. Autumn sat across from her mom at a small table, and took a big bite of her delicate pastry. "A danish, that's an interesting choice. I thought you weren't a big fan of cream cheese?" Autumn rolled her eyes at her mom's comment. "Well mom it's been a long time since we've been together. Things change." There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Autumn took a few sips of her drink before speaking again. "So what do you want mom?" Autumn's mom drummed her fingers nervously. "You're my daughter, and it's just nice to see you. I just want to catch up a little. I didn't expect to run into you today, so why not try to reconnect a little?" Autumn let out a loud huff. "RECONNECT? Mom, are you kidding me? The last time I saw you, you were only thinking about your boyfriend. You didn't want anything to do with me. That's why dad helped me get on my feet. You abandoned me for what's his name...Quinn. You still with that idiot?" Autumn's mom sat silent and ashamed. "No, I'm not still with Quinn. He...he beat me, and I had to get away from him. I had to get help. I'm not the same person I used to be, sweetie. I'm glad I ran into you. Well...I actually have to confess something." "Confess what, mom?" Autumn shifted in her chair. "Susan told me where you worked. Max loves your phone conversations, and she tells Susan how much she misses you. So, Susan let it slip as to where you work. She told me as much as she could…" Before Autumn's mom could finish talking, Autumn jumped up from her chair. "SO YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING TABS ON ME? Then why am I sitting here? You know everything there is to know about me. You didn't miss me. You just wanted to weasel your way back into my life!" "Honey, wait please understand…" "NO, mom! I love you because you're my mother, but this is the last I want to see of you! I'm happy that you got help, but that can't make up for the years of alcohol abuse and emotional neglect. You're toxic, mom."

That was the last time that Autumn saw her mom for a while. She went back to work, finished her shift and was ready to unload her emotions on Billy. "Beer me babe" Autumn said, as she walked through the livingroom to Billy standing in the kitchen. He opened the fridge and tossed her a Miller Lite. "Long day at work?" he asked, popping the top off his own bottle. Autumn opened her beer and took a long swig before answering. "My mom came into the shop today. I went and had coffee with her on my break." Billy was stunned. To be honest he almost completely forgot that Autumn even had a mom. She was so out of sight and out of mind that he never thought about her. "So what did she want?" He asked. "Well according to her, Max has been telling Susan about our phone conversations, and Susan has been telling my mom. I guess she wanted to reconnect. But it felt gross. Like she knew everything about what had happened to us in the past year." "Damn…" was all Billy could muster. Autumn took a long chug from her beer, and suddenly felt her stomach lurch. "Ughhh...I think I'm gonna be sick." Autumn abruptly put her bottle on the kitchen counter and ran to the bathroom. She nearly tripped in her wedges trying to make it to the toilet in time. Billy was close behind her, rubbing her back and holding her hair back out of her face. "Just relax babe. Seeing your mom has got your nerves all rattled ok. Billy went to grab a washcloth for Autumn. He dampened it under the bathroom faucet then rang it out. He sat on the floor next to Autumn and patted the cloth on her face. Autumn was so overcome with emotions and her unyielding stomach ache that she began to cry. Billy held her close, wrapping his strong arms around her, and slowly rocking her back and forth. "Babe, what is wrong? Where is all this coming from? I thought you hated your mom?" Autumn's voice was shaky, as she tried to form coherent sentences. "I..I don't know. I just...I told her she was toxic. I know she is...but I just…I miss her so much. She...she looked good, and she..she said she changed, but...I don't recognize her at all. Sin...since she started drink...drinking so long ago...I haven't known her. I just want my childhood back...I...I don't want to feel this way...I don't...don't want to feel..stupid." Autumn felt her stomach turn again. Once more she leaned over the toilet bowl, but this time it was only dry heaves. Billy got up off the floor and started to run Autumn a warm bubble bath. He more than anyone else knew what it was like to have a mom that wasn't there, and a parent you couldn't stand all at the same time. He slowly helped Autumn up from the cold tile floor. He cared for her as she brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth with Listerine. Then he helped her get undressed and stepped into the tub. Billy sat next to the tub, and helped bathe her. "You know I can help relax you." He whispered into her ear. Autumn turned her head towards Billy and softly kissed his perfect pink lips. Billy placed his right hand on the back of Autumn's neck, massaging her. Then ever so slowly slid his left hand down her stomach, past her belly button, feeling his was to her delicate folds. His fingers were just out of sight underneath the bubbles. He felt her luscious sweet spot and began circling it in his fingers, applying more and more pressure. Autumn closed her eyes, and let out soft moans as Billy continued to rub her neck and warm her insides. "Oh...Billy...yes baby…" Billy enjoyed pleasing Autumn. He loved watching her body go through the stages to climax. First she was quiet and controlled, then she began to really enjoy herself. Her moans got louder, and her body squirmed with excitement. Finally she started panting and digging her nails into his arm. Her nipples could cut glass as her face and chest turned bright red. "YES, YES, YES!" she screamed. Autumn was in ecstasy. Billy finished helping her get cleaned up and ended the night snuggling in bed.

Days turned into weeks, and pretty soon it was almost Easter. Autumn tried to forget about her mom, but she just became more and more emotional. Every few days she was crying, and getting sick to her stomach. Billy tried to help her, but he wasn't quite sure what more he could do. "Look, tomorrow is Saturday. Why not just take the day off and spend time with me at the beach? You haven't been feeling good, and you work all the time now. You know we have more than enough money to go around. Take a step back now, or work part time." Autumn hated the idea of taking time away from her job, but she knew he was right. She hadn't felt herself in a while, so maybe some relaxation is all she needed. "Ok, fine. I'll take some time off. But I'm not gonna have any fun at the beach. I think my period is starting. Can you toss me the Tylenol?" Billy walked to the bathroom and rummaged through the medicine cabinet to get Autumn her meds. He tossed her the bottle and insisted she take a nap before her break was over and she had to go back to work.

It had only been 30 minutes since Autumn had fallen asleep, but she was awakened by a sudden excruciating pain in her stomach, that radiated into her lower back and both thighs. Autumn felt a slickness between her legs. She clutched her abdomen and pulled the covers off of her. Her period had started, and she had bled through her underwear. "Billy! Billy help me!" Autumn called out.

Billy jumped up from the couch where he was watching tv, and came running into the bedroom. He stopped short in the doorway and took in the sight of Autumn trying to get off the mattress with blood slowly running down her legs. Autumn was in tears. She could hardly stand as she hugged herself so tightly. "Billy...something's wrong. I need to go to the hospital!" Billy was still in a little bit of shock, he wasn't sure where to begin. "Uh...what..what do you want me to do?" he asked. "PLEASE...hand me a robe or something!" Autumn screamed. Billy finally got the lead out of his feet and began rushing around. He wrapped Autumn in her black satin robe and cradle carried her to the car. He was running stop signs and speeding through yellow lights to get her to the nearest hospital. As they arrived at the emergency side of the hospital, Autumn was starting to put the pieces together. She thought she knew what was happening, but prayed it wasn't true. Billy left her in the car and ran inside. Sweat poured from his face as he raced around. "Fucking help! I need a doctor. My wife! Damn it, help me!" Two nurses saw the commotion and came to assist Billy. One nurse followed him to the car, and the other went to grab a wheelchair. "Ma'am...ma'am, I'm nurse Renee. What's going on today?" Autumn was crying so hard. She didn't want to say it. "I...I thought it was my period...but I think I might be having a miscarriage." The nurse patted Autumn's shoulder. "OK sweetheart we are gonna take care of you alright. Don't you worry about a thing." Billy was once again floored. He knew what that word meant, but his body couldn't process it. The next few hours went by in a blur for him. He felt like he was having an out of body experience. His memory is a haze of doctors, nurses, the squeaking wheels of gurneys, words like blood clot and baby...8 weeks. "Sir, sir? Mr. Hargrove. You can go in and see her now." It took Billy a few moments to process what the doctor said. "Oh thanks..thank you." Billy stood up from his chair and steadied himself. "Doc wait, so explain it to me again. I'm not fucking understanding." 'Well Mr. Hargrove, your wife did in fact have a miscarriage. She was 8 weeks along, so the fetus wasn't quite formed yet. It was just getting there. No one knows for sure why exactly these things happen. It could have been a genetic abnormality, or her body could have simply not been able to continue the pregnancy. It's no one's fault. These things happen. Your wife is going to be fine. She'll need lots of rest, and my nurses are going to refer her to a counselor. It'll help her and yourself as well to deal with the trauma of it all." Billy nodded to the doctor, and shook his hand. Billy wasn't a crier. He did his damndest to keep his emotions in check, but as the doctor walked away, he felt a lump in his throat. Then hot tears began pouring down his cheeks. Billy turned and slammed his fist into the wall behind him. He could feel the eyes of nurses and patients walking by, but he didn't care. "How could I fucking let this happen? Fucking damn it!" Billy screamed to himself. He started pacing up and down the hallway before regaining his composure, and going to see Autumn.


	8. Chapter 8

*I do not own the rights to Stranger Things

*I do not own the rights to any characters from Stranger Things

*I am not the creator of the character Autumn

*I do not own the rights to ANY music used or mentioned in this fan fiction

*This story is an extended ending to California Dreaming by brittyaustin89, please read her fanfiction first. Otherwise this might not make sense.

**WARNING: This chapter contains domestic abuse, and may be disturbing to some readers.**

Monarch: Autumn's Butterfly Effect

Chapter 8: You Give Love A Bad Name

**3 Years Later-1989**

Billy and Autumn's relationship was on the verge of complete collapse. They had tried so hard to put the pieces back together after the miscarriage. They moved out of the apartment, and used the government hush money to buy a house. Autumn got a new job, and Billy started working. They went to counseling together, but there was still too much hurt and too much tension. Autumn never wanted to be intimate, and when she was it felt forced. Billy spent most of his time finishing himself off. She was too depressed for physical touch, and he was more and more sexually frustrated. He even went as far as to buy all new furniture for the new house, and bought each of them a new car. But, all the money in the world couldn't heal the rift growing between them.

Billy went to the bathroom of the body shop where he worked. He locked the door and threw down his duffle bag. In it, he had a fresh pair of white wash jeans, a wife beater, black steel toe boots, and a black leather jacket. Billy and his roughneck buds from the shop were going out tonight. It was a friday, and Billy wanted nothing more than to let loose. This was his new usual routine. He didn't even bother going home until late on fridays. He had no interest in Autumn if she was just gonna sulk around all the damn time. Billy peeled out of his nasty work clothes, splashed some soap and water on himself, a few dabs of an expansive ass bottle of Armani cologne, and was ready to roll. However, he couldn't leave the bathroom without admiring himself in the mirror. He knew he was hot shit.

Billy and his band of misfits arrived at their regular spot. Denny's Dive was a bottom of the barrel kind of bar. It always smelled of whisky and cigarette smoke, but Billy was right in his element. The bar was full of _his_ kind of people. More roughnecks, bikers, metal heads, and busty broads from wall to wall. The gang of 5 men sat at the same far back table. The owner knew to save them this spot. It was the guy's favorite, because it was closest to the pool tables, darts, and bathrooms...for a quickie. When the men had sat down, they immediately started drinking beers and smoking cigs. Billy knew it was gonna be a good night, because the music was pumping and the girls were hotter than usual tonight.

The crew of men knew that Billy was going through a rough patch with his wife, and they were insistent on him branching out and testing the waters. They were insistent on hyping him up to go flirt with different women once they had thrown enough drinks back. Billy always declined, but after an hour or so he felt real loose. Then some of that liquid courage started to over take him. "Hey, Hargrove! What about that one?" One of his buddies yelled at him from across the table. Matt was the worst at egging him on, but this time Billy's interest peaked. Matt pointed across the bar to a smoking hot blonde. She had long tan legs for days, a tiny waist that led up to a full bust. Her dirty blonde hair hung long down her bare back. She was wearing a dress that dipped low in the back. If she bent over she would have definitely been exposing some hot ass. "Damn man. I could see myself on top of that." Billy said smugly. He leaned across the table and gave his buddy, Matt a high five. "So go talk to her man." Billy shook the idea out of his head. "Naw man...Autumn." He said, tapping his wedding ring. Matt rolled his eyes at him. "Come on dude. When was the last time you got some? You're here with us more than your own home. What Autumn doesn't know won't hurt her." Billy was silent as he reevaluated his previous train of thought. Then he did the unthinkable...he slid his wedding ring off and put it in his pocket. Matt immediately started bobbing his head up and down. "Yes, man! That's what I'm talking about!" Billy stood up from the table and excused himself. He popped his collar and made his way over to this sexy piece of ass. Feeling more confident than he had in awhile, Billy tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, miss?" The woman turned around to meet Billy's gaze. She was more stunning than he expected. She had the most beautiful green eyes. "Yes, can I help you?" She asked him. "Yea, you can help me alright. Help me learn your name. I'm a regular here and I've never seen you before." The woman looked Billy up and down before smiling at him and biting the edge of her lip. "I'm Cynthia, and this is my first time here. I came with some of my girlfriends. They are in the bathroom right now." "Oh ok, well that answers it. Do you think I could buy you a drink?" Billy asked. "Sure, I could use another beer." Billy gestured to the bartender for 2 beers. When he got them, they each gave the bottles a little clink. "Cheers!" Cynthia said. "So, you know my name. What's yours?" she asked as she leaned in closer to him. "I'm Billy, and it's an absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance." Billy placed his hand on the small of her back. So listen baby, I got a table back here if you wanna come sit and wait for your friends. "Yea, definitely!" Cynthia practically bounced over to the table. The only guy left at the table was Matt. The other men had started a game of pool. Billy motioned for Matt to get up so he could have the table to himself. But just as they were getting comfortable and flirting with each other, Cynthia's friends came out of the bathroom. One woman he didn't recognize. The other was Stephy. "Oh hey! Those are my friends!" Cynthia said, pointing them out. "Fuck." Billy grumbled under his breath. He had his arm wrapped around Cynthia's shoulders and he was sure that Stephanie saw it. "Billy!" Stephy shouted, as she approached the table. Cynthia looked back and forth between the two of them. "Do you guys know each other?" she asked, confused. "Yea, you could say that. I mean I'm friends with his WIFE!" Cynthia looked at Billy in shock. "You're married? Fucking dirtbag." Cynthia quickly got up from the table and Stephy followed behind her. Glancing over her shoulder once, she gave Billy a dirty look. "God fucking damn it!" Billy screamed and stormed out of the bar. He knew that Stephy would tell Autumn what she saw. He knew he was royally fucked, but at this point did it even matter? He couldn't save his marriage.

The next morning Billy was rudely awakened with a pillow being swung across his face. "Ah fuck!" he said, throwing fist and sitting up right. He squinted over at the living room clock. It read 1:15pm. He had fallen asleep on the couch. He spent fewer and fewer nights in his own bed. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he screamed. Autumn stood at one end of the couch, her arms were folded across her chest, as she stared daggers at Billy. "I just got off the phone with Steph. She said, she saw you last night cuddled up to some blonde bimbo at the bar? IS THAT TRUE?" Billy looked away and ran his fingers through his greasy hair. He slowly got up from the couch, placing his hands on his hips. "Yea…" he said under his breath, and sucked his teeth. Autumn picked up another pillow and threw it at him. "Oh my God! You fucking asshole! SO THAT'S WHAT YOU DO AT THE BAR? YOU FLIRT WITH OTHER WOMEN?" "WELL WHAT THE FUCK ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, AUTUMN? You never want me around anymore! You dragass to work, and then dragass around the damn house the rest of the time! I still want to have a fucking life! I still want to have some fucking fun!" Autumn scoffed at Billy, and threw her arms in the air. "SO THAT'S YOUR IDEA OF FUN? FLIRTING WITH GIRLS YOU DON'T KNOW? WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU DONE BEHIND MY BACK? IS IT JUST THE FLIRTING OR IS THERE MORE TO THE STORY?" Billy was shaking mad. Balling his fist up on the sides of his jeans. "I've done nothing! There's no law against flirting! It's not like I've been…" Billy stopped himself before he said too much. "No, finish the sentence, Billy! It's not like you've been what?" Autumn had a sudden thought jump into her head. She quickly composed herself, and asked her next question. "Give me your wallet, Billy." Autumn held out her hand and started tapping her foot. She knew that in the past, Billy had kept a condom in his wallet. It was his go to spot when they were dating. If he had nothing to hide the wallet would be empty. Billy took a step back and exhaled sharply through his nostrils. He shoved his hand in his back pocket checking for his wallet. He had caught on to what Autumn was thinking. He never imagined that he'd cheat on Autumn, but right that moment there was a condom in his wallet. Autumn took a step towards Billy, still holding her hand out. Her words were slow and deliberate now. "Billy...give me your God damn wallet." In two long strides, Autumn had suddenly sprang on Billy. He didn't want to hurt her, but he was desperate to keep her away. He grabbed her wrists as she swung and kicked at him. They both toppled to the floor. "Hey, hey easy! Can you just back the fuck off!" Billy snarled at her. Autumn was breathing heavy and fighting with all her might. "Just...give me...the… wallet!" Billy quickly rolled over to get up, but Autumn snatched his back pocket. So hard in fact, that she tore it a little. When she did the wallet slipped out just enough for her to grab it. Autumn tried to get up and run upstairs to the bedroom, but Billy caught her from behind on the bottom step. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she kicked and screamed. "Let go, Billy! Let go of me!" "Give me my fucking wallet then!" he screamed back at her. She didn't mean to, but she threw her head back so viciously and slammed Billy in the nose. He immediately dropped her. She landed on her side, hitting her ribs against the wooden steps. "God damn it! You fucking bitch!" Autumn looked up at Billy, as he held his head back, squeezing the bridge of his nose. Blood was running out his nostrils like a fountain. It ruined his white wife beater that he was wearing from the night before. Ignoring the pain in her side, and the sight of Billy having a nose period, she opened the wallet to find a condom. "You asshole!" she shouted, throwing the wallet at his feet. Billy was even more pissed off than he was before. His nose hurt like a son-of-a bitch, and he was ready to breath fire. "I didn't fucking cheat on you alright! I just kept it in there in case…" Autumn slowly got up off the stairs, hugging her side. "IN CASE WHAT? IN CASE YOU REALLY COULDN'T KEEP YOUR FUCKING DICK IN YOUR PANTS?" Billy was 100% done with Autumn at this point. He ran up on her with a fist in the air. Autumn flinched and fell back onto the steps again. He was inches away from her face, but he didn't punch her. Instead, he screamed. "AAAAAHHHHHHH! You never fuck me anymore! You never do anything anymore! I'm sorry we lost the baby! I'm sorry your mom was an alcoholic bitch, but that's not my fucking fault! I've done everything for you! You ungrateful bitch!" At this point Autumn had her hands over her head, shaking and crying. They had gotten into fights before, but he never yelled at her like this. She honestly feared for her life. The only words she could muster through her tears were, "I want out. I don't want this marriage anymore…" Billy grabbed her chin in his hand, and forced her to look at him. He looked like something out of a horror movie. The blood from his nose had dripped down past his mouth and stained his teeth red. "If you want out of this marriage, then that's fine by me!" Billy let go of her chin and slammed his fist into the nearest wall.

One month...one month is all it took for Billy and Autumn to find lawyers and get a divorce. "Fastest I've ever flown through this process." Autumn's attorney would joke. Billy and Autumn knew they were done, so there was nothing left to fight about, or fight over. Billy moved out and left everything to Autumn. He agreed to keep the joint savings account, so she could have access to the government money. All he had to do was sign the papers, and pack his bags. Ironically enough, the day he was moving the last of his belongings, he and Autumn had goodbye sex. It wasn't anything romantic or overly exciting. Just a quickie on the couch as he was leaving. They both knew it would be a long time before they found anyone better for them, so they figured why not for old times sake? Afterwards, Autumn sat and cried. She balled herself up in the fetal position and fell asleep on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

*I do not own the rights to Stranger Things

*I do not own the rights to any characters from Stranger Things

*I am not the creator of the character Autumn

*I do not own the rights to ANY music used or mentioned in this fan fiction

*This story is an extended ending to California Dreaming by brittyaustin89, please read her fanfiction first. Otherwise this might not make sense.

Monarch: Autumn's Butterfly Effect

Chapter 9: Keep On Loving You

"So what are you gonna tell him?" Max whispered into the phone. She was talking with her cousin, Autumn. Ever since the divorce, Neil was hell bent on keeping Max and Susan from contacting her. About a month ago, Neil caught Max talking with Autumn, and tore the entire phone off the wall. He had said some extremely unkind things about Autumn. He was mostly happy though, because it meant "No more of that damn race mixing!" his words.

"It has been about five months now..uhm like 18…" before Autumn could answer Max's question she heard Neil's voice in the background. "Sorry Autumn! Gotta hang up. The idiot is home." Autumn didn't even have a chance to say goodbye.

*Ding Dong*

"It's open!" Autumn called out. Stephy let herself into Autumn's house. She had always loved the Hargrove place. It was a little out of the way, but it was absolutely gorgeous. You would walk in through a small entryway that led to an open living room. There was a fireplace in the center of the room. It separated it from the open kitchen. There was an archway that branched off to a dining room, then upstairs had a loft and 4 bedrooms. "Im almost ready, just gotta put my shoes on." Stephy stood at the edge of the entryway and smiled at her friend. "No worries. I know you're more wobbly by the day." Stephy smirked. "Ha ha very funny." Autumn laughed at her friend. "OK, let's go to lunch now."

The two women went to one of their favorite pizzeria's for lunch. "UGH my gosh!" Autumn squeaked as she took a bite of her 3rd slice of cheesy pizza. "This is exactly what I've been hankering for." "Yes! Same here. I've needed an easy and fun relaxing day for a while. Things have been crazy at the boutique since they started the remodel." "Oh, yes! How's that going, Miss Manager?" Autumn asked. "I love it, but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't stressful. But hopefully it'll help to bring in some new business. Especially with the 90s around the corner. Big boss at the top expects completely different styles to emerge." When Autumn heard this, she let out a long sigh. "Oh man. I'm gonna miss wearing regular clothes for a while." Stephy reached across the table and squeezed Autumn's hand. "Yea, but your…OH shit." Stephanie's eyes jumped out of her head. Across the restaurant, Billy and his friend Anthony walked through the doors. "What? What's wrong?" Autumn asked, turning to see what was behind her. "Fuck! Stephy quick, hide me hide me!" Autumn said with desperation in her voice. Stephanie quickly jumped up from her spot, and slid in the booth seat flush against Autumn. "Did they see us?" Autumn asked her friend, in a hushed tone. She was looking down and had her hand over the right side of her face. Stephy casually peeked back at the men. "No, I don't think they saw us, but they are getting a table right by the door." The ladies ducked down lower in the booth and started whispering to each other. "It's alright...uhm this is what we'll do. We just lay low until they leave. We can just wait them out." Stephanie felt confident in her plan. Autumn made a face and grumbled at her friend. "No, no, I don't think that's going to work, Steph." "Why?" "Because I need to pee." Autumn whined in a child-like way. "Bitch….I told you to go easy on the sodas." Stephy replied, pointing out the 3 empty cups. The bathrooms were across the restaurant, and there would be no hiding from Billy at all. "You really can't hold it?" Stephy asked, already halfway knowing the answer. Autumn sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. "Ughh ok, well I don't know what to do then." Steph whispered. "Well...can't you cause a distraction or something?" Autumn asked. "Girl what do you think this is, a damn cartoon? Should I slip on a damn banana peel or something?" Stephy replied, playfully. Autumn let out a snort, and covered her mouth to stop from laughing. "Well I was thinking more of shaking your titties at them? You got your nipple tassels on, right?" Stephanie almost couldn't contain herself. Now both the women were huddled closer together, trying their hardest to keep from busting at the seams.

"Okay, okay, but seriously though. Maybe we just make a run for it, and I'll stop at the In-N-Out up the road. You can pee there." Steph suggested. Autumn sighed. She hadn't seen Billy in the 5 months since the divorce. And she surely didn't want to run into him this way, but the women were out of options. "OK, on three, we book it for the door. You stay as close to me as possible." Stephanie threw a 20 dollar bill on the table, then grabbed Autumn's right hand. "Here we go...1...2..3!" The women quickly slid out of their booth and speed walked to the doors. Autumn was ducked to the side of Steph trying not to look obvious. The ladies did their best to pass behind Billy unnoticed, but Antman spotted them. "Oh hey!" Anthony called out, waving his hand. Billy peered over his shoulder to see who Antman was talking to. Stephanie broke into what was almost a sprint. She still had Autumn's hand, but the sudden change in speed left Autumn a half step behind. As the women passed by their table, Billy jerked his head around fast enough to almost get whiplash. He had to do a double take, to make sure he was seeing what he just saw. "Hi, bye!" was all Steph could say to the guys. In one fluid motion she swung Autumn in front of her and pushed her out the door. But it was too late. Billy had already seen everything. Autumn glanced back to him as she was being shoved out the doors. Billy was mouthing the words, "What the fuck…" Antman had made the exact same realization as Billy had. It just took him a few seconds longer to process. "Yo Billy, is your ex pregnant?"

After they left the pizzeria, Autumn did her best avoiding going home. She knew Billy was probably calling and blowing up her answering machine. She stayed and hung out at Stephanie's house until 10 o'clock that evening, but to her surprise there wasn't a single missed call on her phone. Autumn thought she was in the clear. So she decided to run herself a nice bubble bath. She lit herself some candles, got a magazine, and laid out her softest robe for later. But just as she was about to get in the tub, her doorbell rang for the second time that day. It startled her. At first she didn't know who the hell it could have been, but reality soon sank in. She slowly cracked the front door.

Standing there on her porch was Billy. Sunglasses on the top of his shaggy hair. Torn up jeans, and a black tee. "So you gonna let me in, or what?" he said, arms folded across his chest. Autumn opened the door and made her way back to the living room, sitting down on the arm of the love seat. Billy followed behind her, tossing his sunglasses on the lamp stand by the entryway, then leaning up against the wall. He slid his hands in his pockets, and just stared at her. There was a long silence between the two of them. Autumn was embarrassed, but she spoke first. Her voice was shaky. "I...I was gonna tell you. I swear. Just...after the divorce. I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me anymore. I didn't think.." Billy put his hand up, signaling her to stop. "NO! You didn't think. You didn't think to tell me you were having my kid? I mean...after everything that happened. This was the whole reason we divorced in the first place. Jesus fucking Christ...like how long have you known?" Autumn rubbed her belly through her robe. "5...almost 5 months. I didn't know how to tell you. It was the day you left, alright." Billy scoffed at her. "Damn...it wasn't even good that time." Autumn rolled her eyes at him and looked away. Billy took a few steps closer to her before speaking again. "Look, I never wanted things to end like that with us. You're my fucking girl. You've been my day one since forever. You think I could just let you go so easy?" Autumn exhaled sharply. "Oh but, haven't you. Tell me right now that you haven't slept with other women since we've been apart?" Billy threw his hands up. "Well you got me there. Yes, okay, yes, I've fucked around since then, but damn it Autumn when I saw you today…" He stopped himself and hung his head. He had to take a moment and compose himself. "You looked beautiful today..er uhm..I mean you are beautiful. Damn it Autumn. I fucking love you." Billy walked over to Autumn. She was looking away, so he gently cupped his hands around her cheeks. "Please look at me baby...I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry for everything. But I want this life with you more than anything. I want to fix us. I want to make this right. I can change. I can be fucking better for you." At this point Autumn was in tears. She had missed Billy so much, and it had been so long since he was this sincere with her. "Billy...I love you babe. I want to fix us. I...I just want things to go back to the way they were." Billy could see the pain in her eyes, and he knew he had to do a better job from now on. He slowly leaned down and placed a kiss on Autumn's lips. He was soft at first, but soon Autumn was running her fingers through his hair. Their kiss became more passionate, and their tongues were soon intertwined. But, Autumn suddenly pulled away. She started laughing, and the biggest smile broke across her face. She clenched her belly and gasped. "Billy! Billy, feel! The baby is moving!" She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Holy shit! Has...has that ever...ever happened before?" Billy stammered. "No. This is the first time!" Autumn continued to hold Billy's hand on her belly. Pretty soon he couldn't help himself, he got down on one knee, pushed her robe aside, and started kissing where the baby was moving. Now it was Autumn's turn to caress Billy. She picked his head up, and they started kissing once more. Shortly after, Billy had carried Autumn upstairs, and they made love like never before. Billy was very gentle with Autumn, which ended up being a turn on for her. He was delicate and sensitive to all her needs. It was very unlike the animals sex they had in the past.

Billy stayed the night, and the next morning brought Autumn breakfast in bed. She had requested pancakes. The only breakfast food she ever craved anymore. He brought her 5 extra large flapjacks soaked in butter and syrup.

"Babe, you really didn't have to do this. It's a little much don't you think?" Billy handed her the plate of food, and gave her a funny look. "Nah...not at all. You're eating for two now. I gotta keep my baby and my baby baby fed. Billy sat on the bed with Autumn and watched her eat. "So do you know what you're having?" "No...I mean, the doctors know, but I didn't want to find out." Billy gave her another look. "What? You want it to be like a surprise, or something?" Autumn shook her head and swallowed a big bite of pancakes. "Not that. It just didn't feel right without you. I was already keeping this secret for so long. I couldn't live with myself if I found out the sex of the baby too. Actually, I have an appointment in the middle of next week. Would you want to come? I don't really know your work schedule anymore." Billy shook his head. "I'll be there. I'm not leaving your side ever again."

"OK Mrs. Hargrove, this is gonna be a little cold." The doctor said, as she placed the ultrasound jelly on Autumn's stomach. The doctor placed the wand across Autumn's belly and began to slowly move it back and forth. "OK, so the baby has a good strong heartbeat. Arms and legs all still growing. You measured right on track for almost 19 weeks now. Baby looks to be good and healthy." Billy was completely enamored, watching his baby move around on the black and white screen. "Oh your baby is moving alot! Can you feel that?" "Yep. I definitely feel it. We got to feel the first flutters last week!" Autumn was absolutely beaming. "And it's my understanding that you wanted pictures today, and you wanted to know the sex as well?" Autumn was bursting with excitement. She squeezed Billy's hand and shook her head, "yes" for the doctor. "Alright then, let me just see if we can get the baby to be still for a moment." The doctor continued to roll the wand of the ultrasound machine this way and that way. It took a few minutes to get in the right position. "OK, there we go. Do you two have any bets on what your baby might be?" "Boy...we both are thinking it's a boy." Autumn replied. The doctor smiled at them then gave Billy a wink. "Well congratulations momma. It's a healthy baby boy." It wasn't often that Billy got emotional, but when Autumn looked back up at him, he was wiping away tears with his t-shirt.


	10. Chapter 10

*I do not own the rights to Stranger Things

*I do not own the rights to any characters from Stranger Things

*I am not the creator of the character Autumn

*I do not own the rights to ANY music used or mentioned in this fan fiction

*This story is an extended ending to California Dreaming by brittyaustin89, please read her fanfiction first. Otherwise this might not make sense.

***Im so sorry this chapter took so long. I didn't intend for it to take months. I simply couldnt get the story right. I couldn't make it make sense. But at long last I put it all together. Please enjoy this final chapter.**

Monarch: Autumn's Butterfly Effect

Chapter 10: I Got You Babe

Billy moved his stuff back into the house rather quickly. He didn't have a lot to bring back since he didn't take a whole lot when he left. Billy wasn't the type to keep a bunch of unnecessary trinkets. So it was mostly his clothes and hygiene products. Once he was fully settled, he and Autumn started making plans for a do over wedding. This time they were going to do things right. Only problem was, they had to beat the baby to the altar. They planned for a spring break wedding, on the beach in March. Baby boy Hargrove was due in April of the new year, 1990.

Autumn sat in the middle of the living room floor, finalizing details for the wedding. She had papers and receipts spread everywhere. "OK, so catering. Check. DJ. Check. Ladies have their dresses, and guys have their button ups...hmmm. What am I missing?" She spoke aloud to herself. Billy strolled in and flopped down next to her. "Relax. You're forgetting to relax." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, then rubbed her very pregnant belly. "I'm trying, but we are a week out and I don't want to forget anything." "You won't, I promise. You did a wonderful job putting all this together in such a short amount of time." Autumn smiled at Billy, and leaned her head against his shoulder. The two of them sat quietly for a few minutes before their phone startled them. That's when it hit them. They _did_ forget something. "OH SHIT!" Autumn screamed as she waddled to the phone. She quickly grabbed it fumbling around. "Autumn! Where are you?" "MAX! Im so sorry! I knew I was forgetting something today. I'm sending Billy right now!" Autumn was snapping her fingers at Billy for him to go faster. He was trying to quickly put his shoes on. They had both forgotten that Susan and Max were flying in early to help get things in order for the wedding.

Billy raced across the city to pick up the ladies. He raced through a few stop signs on the way, but in no time Max and Susan were in tow on the way back home. "Hey, sorry about all this. With the baby and wedding shit. We just don't know whether to scratch our watches or wind our asses." Billy jokes to the women as he drives. "Well we are just happy to help. You didn't give Autumn any hints about the surprise did you?" Susan asked. "Naw, not at all she just thinks you guys are here for the wedding then heading home." Billy smiled at his step mother. "And, you're sure it won't be a huge imposition, us staying until the baby is born?" "Oh come on now Susan. The past is the past. Right now the most important thing is that Autumn has her family. You can stay as long as you like. Besides, I could imagine how awful my sperm donor father is right about now. After the divorce and then getting married about. I'm sure he's ready to breathe fire." Susan sighed. "Well you're right about that. He indeed had some very ugly things to say before we left." "Yea! Only I reminded him about that time you put a gun in his face!" Max blurted out. Susan shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Billy winked at his kid sister through the rear view mirror. Susan didn't have much else to say, after her daughter brought up that horrible incident. The rest of the ride was quiet.

It didn't take long for everyone to get settled in. The guest room upstairs was already made up for Max and Susan. Billy politely helped the women unpack then ordered them take out for dinner. Soon everyone was seated at the kitchen table laughing, and having a good time. "OK, Autumn. Max and I have something to tell you." Susan reached across the table and lightly squeezed Autumn's had. "What? What is it?" Autumn asked nervously. "WE'RE STAYING UNTIL THE BABY COMES!" Max blurted, for the second time that day. Autumn's jaw dropped and she leaped from her chair to hug her cousin. "OH my gosh! Shut up shut up! I can't believe you're staying!" Autumn shouted with glee. She released her cousin and went to hug her aunt. "Well technically we are staying for longer than that." Susan said, as she embarrassed her niece. "We'll be here at least the first month. To help out and get you guys readjusted. Having a newborn is no cake walk." Autumn was so overcome with joy, she couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face. She turned towards Billy, who was still calming sitting at the table. Smirk on his face. "Babe, did you know about this?" Autumn asked excitedly. "Know about it...I planned it. I don't know shit about babies. I had to call in reinforcements."

The next few days passed in a blur, and before long it was time for the wedding. It turned out to be a beautiful spring day at the beach. Besides a horrific breeze coming off the ocean that blew away guests and some decorations, everything went off without a hitch. Autumn walked down the sandy aisle barefoot in a lace white halter dress from J.C. Penney. She was literally glowing in the setting sun with her enormous baby belly adding to her beauty. Billy would never admit it, but Autumn swore she caught him wiping away tears as she walked towards him. The couple danced the rest of the night away at their small VFW reception hall. And even when Autumn's feet were too swollen for her to move, Billy carried her around to talk with friends and family. After the partying was over, Susan and Max helped unload the gifts at the house then spent the night in a hotel. They wanted to give the love birds their space. It would be their last night as a single couple. Soon the baby would arrive and life would get hectic.

Autumn and Billy laid sprawled out on the couch looking at all their gifts. They had asked their guest for baby presents instead of wedding stuff, since they already lived together. "Can you believe all this babe? We are married...like really married this time, and we are gonna be parents!" Autumn exclaimed with glee. Billy placed his hand on Autumn's stomach. He gave her a loving gaze. "I know. It's pretty crazy. Who would have thought. Hargrove the keg king to be daddy material. It still doesn't feel real." Billy suddenly got quiet and zoned out. "What? What's wrong?" Autumn asked, concerned. Billy slowly rose from the couch and walked over to pull a beer from the fridge. He popped the top and took a long swing. "It's just...Autumn, I don't wanna end up like my old man. I don't want to be a drunken deadbeat who hits his kids and cusses at his wife. I'm not changed like everyone thinks I am. Deep down, I'm still Neil. I still have his genes coursing through my veins." Autumn jumped up from the couch and rushed over to hug Billy in protest of what he was saying. She wrapped her arms around him as much as she could, with her belly in the way. She spoke softly into his chest with her forehead pressed against his pecks. "You aren't him though. You know when to stop, you know how to control yourself. And even if it does get to be overwhelming I've got your back. We are in this forever. No turning back this time." Billy gave Autumn a gentle squeeze then lifted her chin and kissed her soft lips.

The weeks leading to the wedding went by quick, but the weeks leading to Autumn's due date dragged on painfully slow. The longer Autumn stayed pregnant the more irritable she became. She was snapping at everyone in the house, then crying about getting upset. She was happy, sad, sleepy, hungry, and cranky all at once. But the person who drove her up the wall the most just so happened to be Billy. They promised each other things were going to be different, and Billy tried to be patient but he was losing his cool.

Billy slammed the passenger door of his Camaro. He was fuming as he got in his seat and started the engine. "Jesus Billy! Watch what the fuck you're doing! You almost slammed my foot in the door." Autumn snapped. "Well if your Donald Duck ass would have got ready when I told you, we wouldn't be in a hurry to this damn appointment!" Autumn gasped, at the Donald Duck comment. "Oh real nice Billy! It's not my fault that I'm about to explode carrying your child! Besides, I can hardly fit in this stupid car as it is. We should have taken the Explorer." At this point, Billy was squealing out of their driveway and through the neighborhood trying to make it to Autumn's last baby appointment. "Well God damn, excuse me if I don't want to look like a complete dipshit driving that POS. I hate your fucking car. Besides, you said you wanted me to drive princess! So that means I'm driving _my_ car." Autumn threw her hands in the air, then folded her arms across her chest. "Well you're so smart Billy. All the baby stuff is in MY car. This is the last appointment. What if my doctor wants to induce me or something is wrong. You'll have to go back home and get my car. What's the point of all that!" "Billy reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pack of smokes. He put a cigarette between his lips and started to light it. "You just got it all figured out don't you? You're so smart Autumn. If something were to happen, WHAT THE FUCK ARE SUSAN AND MAX GONNA DRIVE? Fucking idiot. Not my Camaro. They would need your vehicle!"

Autumn simply sat there and stared daggers at him. "You know I hate that you still smoke. It's disgusting and it's bad for me and the baby." Billy took a long puff off his cig, leaned over, and blew it right in Autumn's face.

Autumn quickly gave Billy a fist to the ribs as she started coughing and crying. "Why would you do that! I fucking hate you! Just pull over! I'll walk from here!" Billy ignored Autumn and kept on driving. "Did you hear me? Pull over!" Before she could stop herself, Autumn had reached over and yanked Billy's arm. He quickly lost control of the car. His Camaro jumped the curb and hit the pole of a stop sign on the driver side headlight. At the moment of impact everything went black. When Autumn and Billy came to a few seconds later, their ears were ringing. In a slight fog, Billy stumbled out of the car. He walked around to the front and surveyed the damage. Billy slammed his fist down hard against what was left of his crumpled hood. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" He screamed towards Autumn through the windshield. She was too afraid and dazed to get out of the car, and soon there was a crowd forming to make sure they were ok. By the time police and EMS arrived 10mins later, bystanders were helping Autumn get on her feet. The police were taking Billy's statement, and a lovely woman named Rosie talked with Autumn. "It's ok honey. These nice EMTs are gonna get you taken care of." One of the paramedics brought over a stretcher to lay Autumn down on. He strapped her in and wheeled her inside the ambulance. "OK ma'am, Im Mark. I'm gonna be getting your vitals before we get going. Are you feeling light headed, nauseous, body aches, anything like that?" he asked, as he wrapped the blood pressure cuff around her arm. "Yes...I uhhh…." Autumn suddenly felt warm fluid seeping from between her thighs. Her first thought was that her water was breaking, when she looked down she was taken aback by a pool of blood. In the blink of an eye the ambulance was rushing down the busy streets to make it to the hospital. She began to doze in and out of consciousness. The last thing she remembers was Billy screaming at someone to "let him by", and seeing the different colors of the ceiling tiles.

"She's going to be OK. We had to do an emergency cesarean section, but we got the baby out safe and stopped the bleeding. She is going to be sore for a while, and she'll need lots of rest. Other than that she is doing well. The baby is perfectly healthy, and the nurse can bring him in soon." "Thank you doctor! That's wonderful news." Autumn slowly opened her eyes when she heard the voice of her Aunt Susan. She tried to clear her throat to talk, and let whoever else was in the room know that she was waking up. Susan didn't skip a beat. She heard Autumn stir, and rushed to her side. "Autumn...Autumn sweetie. Are you alright?" "I...I think so." she answered. Autumn glanced around the room. Billy was sitting at the foot of her bed holding her left hand, Max and Aunt Susan were on her right. "Billy...oh Billy I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. This is all my fault. It's just all my fault! WHERE'S THE BABY IS HE OK?" Autumn was hysterical, but Billy wouldn't allow it. He gave Autumn a firm, but gentle hug. "Don't you blame yourself. Don't you do it. I shouldn't have been acting like such a dick. It was all my doing. Don't you dare put this on yourself. I'm the hot head piece of shit. Not you babe. Never you." Billy let go of her, and put sweet kisses all over her face. Autumn swallowed the lump in her throat before she tried to talk again. "Where is he? Where's my baby? What happened?" Susan started to answer. "Well sweetheart the impact from the accident caused the placenta to darn near detach from your uterus. You lost a lot of blood. They had to do a C-Section to get him out. But you're ok. The baby is ok. That's all that matters. You've been out of it for a few hours. I think the nurse should be bringing in the baby soon."

Autumn just shook her head. She was trying to process everything she just heard. "Well has anyone seen him yet? What does he look like?" "We don't know babe. After they brought you here, you were wheeled off rather quickly. I couldn't even be in the operating room, because of my damn arm." Billy replied. It was just then that Autumn even realized that Billy's arm was in a sling. "Oh honey! What happened?" Autumn said, getting choked up again. "It's nothing I can't handle dollface, I didn't feel it at first because of the adrenaline. But once we got settled down it started to hurt like a bitch. A simple fracture is all." Billy was soon interrupted by a knock at the door. Then in walked the nurse carrying the most precious bundle that any of them had laid eyes on. "Hello momma! Glad to see you're awake. Right on time to meet your little man!" the nurse cheerfully walked over and handed Autumn her son. "I'll leave you all alone. Just push the call button if you need anything." After the nurse left, everyone was completely silent. You could hear a pin drop. They were all 4 of them in awe of the baby. There was not a dry eye in the room. Max was the first one to speak, as she wiped her face with a tissue. "So...what are you guys gonna call him?" Both Billy and Autumn looked at each other and smiled. "Samuel…Samuel David Hargrove" Autumn replied. "Oh that's great! Little Sammy!" Max said. Billy kissed Autumn on her forehead, he then whispered in her ear "He's perfect...just perfect."


End file.
